Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends
by R5Auslly
Summary: Ally is 23 years old and she has a 3 year old son. One day, as Ally was driving Aiden to daycare, a car hit Ally's car. He asks for her number which she reluctantly gave. What will happen when Jimmy(Austin's boss) has a task for Ally? What will it be? How will a new relationship unfold? The title gives it away but please read. I PROMISE there will be Auslly! (co-written by EnvyNY)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo Hoo...new story! Okay so this is a partner story between EnvyNV and I...I hope you guys like it.**

**Now for the story...until the end of the story,**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_ _**Fatal Car Crashes**_

"Alright come on Aiden...we need to get you to daycare!" I call out as I'm knocking on his bedroom door.

I think I failed to introduce myself. I am Ally Marie Dawson and I'm twenty-three years old. I have a three years old son,Aiden. He's very smart like me. He has brown hair just like his father. The sad thing is that his father died in a car accident two years ago. I didn't tell Aiden because I didn't want him all so sadden up. He always ask me if he had a father and I told him that he'll come around any minute. Did I tell you that he's really smart? He also loves to listen to some type of music...I really don't know. He says that it's 'rockin!'. I just nod my head without understandment.

I just hope that Aiden will grow up to be like a sweet man like his father was. I know I'll have to tell Aiden sooner or later that he died but it's best to tell him when he's around ten years old. That way it won't hit him as much.

Suddenly,a door opens. "I'm ready mommy." I smile and give him a quick kiss on his cheek before I hold my hand out for him to grab.

Once we get to the car,I strap Aiden in and take off. "Mommy,can you turn up the radio?" I looked into the driving mirror before smiling. When I turned it on,it started playing a song that got Aiden got all excited.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make) make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make) make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_What up?_

Once the song finished,Aiden clapped. "Mommy,I like that song." I nod because I just heard him singing it. "Mommy,I have to potty." I look back into my driving mirror. "Okay...can you hold it for Mommy until we get to daycare?" He nods his head and I smile before turning my eyes back to the road. I stopped at my red light...waiting for it to turn green. Once it turned green,I pressed my gear in 'drive'. I was in the middle of the street when a car comes hitting the side of my car. I instantly turn my head to the back. "You okay Aiden?" He nods and I smile,but pain was rushing through my knee. "Ahhhh! Sh-shoot." I wanted to curse so badly,but I don't use that kind of language around my baby boy.

Suddenly a tap on my window interrupted me from my pain. I roll the window down to see a cute Blondie. His eyes were like swirls of honey. "Um...ma'am." He snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my door and shut it close. "Do you know how you could've injured my son in there? He could have died!" I shouted-yelled at him. He flinched a little but regained his position. "I'm sorry ma'am but-" I cut him off. "Please just come on because I got to take my son to daycare and I have to get to work." He sighed. "Here...take this." He gave me a check that was well over the damage that he caused. "Wha-I can't take all of this." I tell him. He shakes his head while smiling. "Yes you can. Do you have any idea whom I am?" I shake my head. Austin was about to speak but was cut off by a voice beside me. "He's Austin Moom mommy. He's my favorite singer and I love all of his songs. Double Take is my favorite." Then that reminds me,he was just singing that in the car. Austin laughs and picks up Aiden. Aiden cheered. "Mommy look-Austin Moon is holding me."

I was about to snatch my child away from him but I didn't. Aiden looked to happy. I sighed. "I have to take Aiden to daycare but my car is a total wreck." I grabbed Aiden from him and turned around so that I could walk the rest of the way. Which is almost a two hour walk. So,Aiden will have his first tardy and I'll be late for my job...for the first time! "Wait!" I turn back around to see Austin talking to somebody on the phone. "Great...thanks Jimmy." Austin comes to me while putting his phone away. "My boss said that I could use his car to drop both of you off. And don't worry...your car will be safely repaired." I smile knowing that this would be awesome. "Oh and I need your phone number so that ai could tell you when your car is ready." I looked at him strangely trying to see of he was lying are not. "What the hey." I said then I took his phone and put my phone number in it. He gets it back and calls it out to make sure. I nod and then a car-more like pink hummer approaches us.

"Pink!" He nervously scratch the back of his neck. "Mommy that's his favorite color. He's a real man and I want to be a real man." I laugh at how cute he is. We get in and we start our route to our locations.

I gave the man directions to Aiden's school and then he turned on the radio, that not surprisingly had Austin Moon on. But then I heard Aiden start to sing along. Does he know all of his songs? I thought.

_Wa-oh! Yeah!_

_Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls_

_Whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah_

_Change You can find it inside it_

_You don't have the strength that it takes_

_Oh with dreams_

_You can twist every system_

_You finally look it straight in the face_

_'Cause if you're never gonna take a shot, you're never gonna win_

_So find a way somehow_

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_Don't wanna watch them tumble down_

_Feel all the doubt_

_Just come on out_

_And let the light come pouring in_

_In!_

_Just break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls!_

Then we got to Aiden's school. "Kay Aiden it's time to go." "Ok mommy." The chauffeur let us out.

"Bye mommy!" Aiden called as he ran to his best friend, Ashton. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

I turned around and saw the chauffer talking to me. "Umm…yeah…I guess…" I responded. "You guys talk?" He chuckles, "Yes Ms. Dawson. And don't ask how I know your name, let's just say, the past is blessing, Ally." He winks and goes to the driver's seat again.

The past is a blessing? What did he mean?

Then my phone started ringing.

_(This girl is on fire... This girl is on fire... She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire... Everybody stares, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes-)_

I press the green button on the phone. And I have a feeling it's Austin with some no-so news about my car.

* * *

**A/N: There! I hope you liked it! This is a partner story between me and EnvyNV.**

**This would make an awesome story and I truly honestly believe that it will do better than my other partner story so I hope you guys liked it.**

**The other chapter might be a little longer.**

**Also,we're going to try to update faster but you know with school schedules and stuff so be patient. I'm sure we will get to you!**

**Until Next Time,bye**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I love you guys.**

**EnvyNY and I are so proud of the story and thanks to everyone. In a middle author note...all the names should be in it!**

**Well...I don't want to hold you guys up-so until the middle of this chapter,**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**

* * *

**(This will almost likely be always Ally's point of view until like a couple of chapters...I don't know)**

_Chapter 2: __**Fake Information**_

"Hello?" I answer awaiting for the person that's calling to speak. Suddenly,I get an answer but it's not who I expected. "Hello? Yes,is this Ally Dawson?" I was about to tell him 'yes',but I don't know this person so he could be here to ruin my life or something. "Um...no!"

"Oh...I guess I called the wrong number for the car." The man said. My eyes widened. "Oh...this is she. Sorry about that." I apologized. The man laughs. "I knew it was you...I just had to get it out of you. Anyways,my name is Jimmy Star...owner of STAR Records. I'm here to tell you that your car is at STAR Records. It's very well taken cared of and ready for you to pick it up." I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said with a very happy feeling. "Alright,so when you get here...I'll need you to come into my office. I need to discuss something with you."

"Umm, alright?" I respond suddenly nervous. "Great. See you later, Ms. Dawson." I can almost hear him winking. I press end call and then text Trish to ask her to babysit Aiden while I go meet this so-called 'Jimmy Star.'

Time skip…you can probably guess what happened…

I walk outside, and see my car with the same chauffer that drove me this morning. "Hello, Allyssa. I'll be escorting you this afternoon because Mr. Star told me he needs to speak with you." He smiles as if he knows what's going on. "What do you know?" I ask suspiciously. "Like I said before Ms. Dawson, the past is a blessing. It's something you can not change. The future however, lays in your hands. Be wise at what you choose Ally, be wise."

He opens the door for me as I stand there dumbfounded. "Umm, okay?" I say getting into my car. He closes it and runs to the driver's seat. I sit there and start thinking about what he said, what are all these fortune cookies he keeps giving me? And why can't he just cut to the chase and tell me what's going on? I keep listing all of the possible questions, and sooner than I expected, a sweet slumber takes over me.

I wake up to find out that I'm being carried. I look up, and almost scream, it's of course, the only and only 'Austin Moon.'

"Why are you carrying me?" I ask him confused. "Cause you were sleeping and I was tired of waiting for you." He shrugs. I look around to see that we're in an elevator and apparently heading to the top floor. "Umm…Austin you can put me down now…" "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll like it." He winks at me. I blush as he puts me down.

We finally reach the top floor. I see that it is a floor that is completely filled with brown and white marble and looks like it's fit for a president.

"We have an appointment with Jimmy Star." I hear Austin say. Appointment? Is he sure we're not going to see the president?

"Alright," a woman that looks like she's a secretary said. "I'll send you in." She points to the 'presidential' door.

Austin takes my hand and walks with me through the door. Wait a minute! He's holding my hand! Before I had time to really think about Austin spoke up.

"We're here." He announced. A man who didn't have much hair (HAH!) and was slim yet lean turned around his chair and stood up. "Ahhh, yes. Please sit." He said pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Yup, I was right, this place is fit for a president.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, you pulled me out of rehearsals. You never do that." Austin agrees. Jimmy smirks, "Well it appears that Austin has gotten some bad publicity and it is threatening his career completely-" before he finishes, I interrupt. "How does this involve me?" He looks somewhat shocked at my attitude, and to be honest so am I, "Well, Ms. Dawson do have any financial problems?" How did he know that? "How did you know that?" I ask. His smirk returns, "You'd be surprised by how much the past can reveal Alyssa." He winks.

Oh not with the life lessons again! Why am I here?! "Ummm, not to be rude sir, but why am I here?" I ask even more confused than before. "I was getting to that Ms. Dawson." He turns to Austin, "You, are skating on thin ice mister. I have one last theory and *he turns to me* you, Ally are part of it." Austin and I share a confused glance. "How?" We both ask. His smirk falters, "Well, Ally, you need money, and Austin, you need good publicity." "Okay?" We both say simultaneously. We look at each other really confused. "Okay, let's just get to the point. Ally, I need you to be Austin's fake girlfriend." Me and Austin's eyes widen, "What?!"

* * *

**A/N: We (EnvyNY and R5Auslly) love you guys so much. So, we won't just leave you on that big cliffy. Anyways, there will not be another author's note after this one so...REVIEW!**

**It's really awesome that we already have 4(maybe more) reviews and favorites and 8(maybe more) followers. You guys are awesome.**

**Guys...EnvyNY and I wrote this thing yesterday. So, if the reviews/favorites/followers are messed up or something...don't get all confused . But I always checked back to see new followers/favoriters/reviewers so that's all updated until the point right now.**

**Thanks: **_24-7 HH and A and A lover, HalleyBell7, mayraag14, EmiliyAnaya19, sara. carver. 12, Musiclvr451, Jakkil0ver, nerdychick316, ItsYaGirlTerTer, reader136, I luv mango, traitc, I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY, AAfan561, AusllyBeliever, Ausllylover0902, RatuaraRockliffRylandNiffR5, mrsnormanreedus818, Mrs. Bieber1318, Andrea jurmakova, and writermeAL_** for following,favoriting and/or reviewing.**

**Ha! So,until next time-bye**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**

* * *

**Back to the story**

"What?!" Austin and I both nearly yell. Jimmy nodded and smiled. I swear...I could've slapped Jimmy in his face if it wasn't for Austin standing there holding my hand. Wait what?! "Austin, why are holding my hand?" He looks at me confused and slightly angry. "So are you seriously telling me that you didn't just hear Jimmy say that?" I arched my eyebrows in confusion only to receive a flash by someone. I closed my eyes and flinched. I open my eyes to see Jimmy smiling at us with his fun.

"Like really?" I told Jimmy. His smile gets wider and he does some clicking on his phone. I look back down at our entwined hands. Oh! I must have zoned out towards the end of the speech. My thoughts get interrupted when I hear a buzzing sound. I observed the room to find that it was coming from Jimmy's phone. He picked it up and smiled. "W-why are you smiling?" Austin asked him nervously. Jimmy finally looked up from his phone and he put his phone in our faces. "Oh no!" Austin said as I read through it.

Jimmy tweeted: _Guess what? The bad-boy player, Austin Moon, has got him his first girlfriend._

"Hey! That's not my first girlfriend!" Austin argued back. I put my hand over his mouth as I kept reading on.

Fans: _BiBinumber1- Aw man! I wanted to go out with him. Well,it doesn't matter now. She's waaaaay prettier than me so I wouldn't have a chance._

_Hehehehehehe- What! Austin,dude?! Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend._ *Okay that dude might know Austin*

I look further and further down until I come to one I know.

_ItsTrishPeeps- What! Ally is with Austin? I'm so going to say 'I told you so' when I see her. Oh boy, Aiden's going to be so happy when he hears this._

Oh no! As on cue, my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Mami-Mami!" I hear Aiden cheer. "You're going to Marry Austin?" I was a bit taken back at his eagerness. I frowned. "No Aiden...I'm not marrying Austin,honey. Who told you that?" I hear laughter in the background. "Aunt Trish told me that." Oh...It would be her to say that. I sighed. "Okay...see you later sweetie. I'll be home in 30 minutes." I hung up the phone and put it in my purse. "Alright,guys...I'm gonna head home." I told them and turned to walk out, but only to be pulled back. "What?"

"Oh...Ms. Dawson." I look at Jimmy questionally. "You don't have to worry about getting home." "Okay continue." I tell him. "Alright,so you and Austin will be living together. And your son." I could have felt the wind knock me over. "What!" I exclaimed and he nodded. I looked over to Austin. He was smirking a little.

Oh my gosh!...Boys


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys...sorry for the wait!**

**School and different schedules and everything. Anyways, I'm trying my best. My partner is also here to aid me so please be respectful.**

**Without further or do, here you go**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

_Chapter 3: __**Fatal Moving-In**_

"Mami-Mami!" I hear Aiden call. I sigh as I finish taping up my last box in my room. "Yeah!" I call out. Suddenly, my three year old son comes in wearing a golden cape. "Look what I found!" He said gesturing to his cape. "Yeah...I remember when I bought it for you when you were only one. It was for Halloween." Aiden nods. "But mommy! It's still cool." I smile at him and nod. Aiden starts running across my room (well, my old room). "(Sigh) Aiden,honey, you need to finish packing." I said bending down to his level. He looked over to me and said. "Okay mommy...I'll go pack so we can love with your BOYFRIEND!" He exclaimed and ran out of my room. Ooooooh...I'm going to kill Trish! And I really mean that.

I walk into Aiden's room. He has like everything still scattered across the floor because of packing. One thing about Aiden, he isn't too organized when it comes to plans or as in this case instant plans. "Alright Aiden...what did I say?" I ask him with my hands on my hips. He looks up from his suitcase and to me. "Oh...you said to go pack up so that we can go live with your BOYFRIEND!" He starts picking up his clothes and items off the floor. "And I'm happy that you are going to marry Austin mommy!...Because if it was anyone else, I would have to give them the old 1-3." He said.

Um...okay. "Alright, one its 1-2 not 1-3 and two you are going to stop hanging out with Aunt Trish because she's being a big influence on you." I say as I help him pack. "Oh...listen to the kid. He seems happy that you're going to be my girlfriend." I pause at the voice. The hell? I turn around. "Austin! How did you get in here? The door was locked." He shrugged as it was no big deal. "I noticed that you left your key under the doorstep in front of your apartment door...better hide it somewhere else though. That was sooooo an easy spot." He explained and I took deep breathes. The he spoke again, "Oh...don't take breathes. It sounds like you're in bed having some 'fun'. Well..if you know what I mean?" Okay...again, The hell?

"Oh Austin...I did 'it' before so you don't have to be all questioning about it." I tell him as I finish packing Aiden's suitcase. "Well...I was just saying. The kind of breathing that you were doing was indicating of something like sex." One more time and again, The hell? "Mommy, what does sax(A/N: I know it's misspelled...it's just coming from a three year old.) mean?" Aiden asked me tugging on my shirt. Oh no! I looked over to Austin and his eyes widened. Then Aiden continued on, "Because I know the number six and that word, sax, doesn't sound anything like that." Oh..shit! "Um...Aiden, sax means that you love to play an instrument." I tell Aiden. He looks at me strangely. "What? You play instruments in bed?" Oh my gosh! Suddenly, my phone rings. "Saved by the bell." I hear Austin say as I picked up. "Hello?" No one. "Hello?" Still no one. I look at the caller ID. Austin. I looked over to him. He just gave me a forced smile. Then I texted him, 'thanks'. He looked over me and nodded his head. "Well, we should get going." Austin said as he ran over to get Aiden's bag.

Once we got outside, I walked behind Aiden and in front of Austin. Alright...this is really uncomfortable. Suddenly, that guy I saw the other day came and opened the limo for us. I shoved our suitcases in and helped Aiden in. Once I got in, I sat beside Aiden. "Mommy, I love this car. It's long and big!" Wow...I wasn't trying to think negative there but what he said got me thinking. Finally, Austin gets in and he sits right beside me. I look over to him to see him texting on his phone. "Hey Aiden." I whisper into his ear. "Why don't you give Austin a rebotando bienvenidos(A/N: You'll find that out in the middle author's note.)?" Aiden smiled happily. Okay...so Trish taught Aiden how to rebotando bienvenidos. It's just something that Trish thought was funny. I didn't, but now I'm glad she taught him that.

I look over to Aiden. He's giggling to himself. When he approaches Austin, I moved over to give them space. Austin looked up from his phone and glanced at me before looking back down to his phone. Then, out of nowhere...Aiden jumps on Austin's lap. Austin shrieked as his phone fell on the floor. "Aw man! I just got that phone last Tuesday." Austin whined. Aiden shook his head. "Not the proper way to say hello." Aiden bounced on Austin's crotch and Austin's eyes widened. And for the record, Aiden doesn't know what a crotch means or anything. Trish just taught him to do that. "Hey kiddo...can you please get off of me?" Austin asked. Aiden shook his head. "Not a proper way to say hello." Aiden bounded one more time which made Austin double-over in pain. Which is kind of impossible? "Okay,okay...hello Aiden." Austin whimpered out. Aiden smiled and jumped off.

Aw man! This is going to be great.

When we finally got to his house, Austin tried to keep his distance from Aiden, which I found hilarious! I swear his house isn't even a house! It's more like a mansion! The chauffer let us out, while sneaking a wink at me. Why? I don't know! We went inside and I was immediately greeted by Austin's 'staff.'

These people don't understand the meaning of personal space! And I actually caught one of them checking me out! **(A/N: His staff is made up of guys and girls)**

Anyways, the staff took our bags and carried them up the marble staircase and through one of the plain white doors. Austin was giving us a whole tour of the 'house' and finally ended at a door that had a golden 'A' on it. "This is our room." He winked, and opened the door. It was just as I suspected, a king-sized bed, a flat-screen tv, which was connected to a bunch of scattered video games, a bunch of guitars and music sheets surrounding the room, a private bathroom, and a door that leads to another room.

"Hey, what does that woom wead too?" Aiden asked. **(A/N: Woom is room, and wead is lead)** "Your room, kiddo." "Weawy?"**(A/N: Really?)** Austin nods. Aiden runs into the room. Austin and I laugh and followed him. "Woah." I say fascinated. (Can you explain the room filled with things Aiden likes?) "I know." Austin smirks. I roll my eyes. "Can we just unpack?" I need to get ready." We leave the room and start unpacking.

Time skip… Nothing interesting really happens…

"Ok, Aiden, you listen to Austin. Or at least to the reasonable things he says. And remember if anything happens, you can just call me, k?" I say to Aiden and slightly smirk at Austin. "Ok mommy." I smile at Aiden. "Alright, bye guys!" I call leaving the house. "Bye!" They say in unison. I have to drive myself to work considering I work a midnight shift, but I'm kinda glad. Because something tells me if the chauffer drove me, I would have gotten another one of his 'life lessons.' Oh well…I start the engine and head off to work.

Another time skip…Sorry! I just didn't know what to put!

When I got home, I noticed that Austin and Aiden had fallen asleep, watching horror movies, and covered in popcorn. Aiden's head was on Austin's lap, and Austin's head was against the couch. They look so cute! I take out my phone and take about 5 photos. When I was done I saw Austin stir, and his eyes flutters open. "Oh, hey Ally." He yawns quietly. I giggle, "Sorry to wake you, but you both need to get into an actual bed." "Ok, hey buddy, wake up." Austin tells Aiden quietly, but loud enough to wake him up. Aiden wakes up, and yawns. "Time to got to bed sweetie." "Ok mommy." Aiden gets up off of Austin. "Ok, go upstairs, brush your teeth, change, and go to bed." I say sternly. "Ok, bye mommy, bye daddy!" And with that he went upstairs leaving me and Austin dumbfounded. Daddy?

* * *

**A/N: so here's the next chapter.**

**It's short but deal with it. We might update it tomorrow.**

**Thanks and have a nice day**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. This is like the longest chapter in FCFG history so please enjoy.**

**We are updating tomorrow night so please enjoy.**

**And I have to answer a guest's review at the bottom.**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**

* * *

_Chapter 4: __**Fake Family Moments**_

"Did he just call me dad?" Austin asked being surprised. I nodded. "I wonder what that was all about." I tell him. He shrugged then he yawned. "I don't really know but for right now...I need some sleep." He stretched out his arms and other body parts. For one time, he stretched upwards and his shirt went up. You could see his well-fit abs and I couldn't do anything but stare. I also caught myself drooling a little, but it's okay because he was looking at his phone now. "Oh...you get my bed and I'll get the couch." Austin stated as he sat down on the couch. Awww...he was being a true gentleman but I couldn't do that to him. "Naw...it's fine. I'm the guest. You get your own bed." I said and he looked at me confused. "Alls, this is your house as it is of mine." He said...wait! Did he just call me a nickname? We haven't known each other for a whole week and he's giving me nicknames now.

"Well, if it's your house then you should get the bed." I told him. He turned to me and rolled his eyes. "And it's your house aswell so you should have the bed aswell." He said and I just rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I agreed and went upstairs to his bedroom. I took off all my clothes and just remembered that my box was in the living room. I left it there because I needed to get to work and ai didn't want Austin going through my clothes. Well, specifically my panties. I sighed as I put my clothes back on and walked downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs, I eyed the couch. I walked up to it slowly not to wake up Austin. And yep, there he is lightly snoring. I sighed then went to get my box. I grabbed it and ran upstairs. I finally put my stuff on and slide into bed.

DA-BOOM! You could hear that. Oh no! I hate thunderstorms. "Mami-Mami!" I hear someone say while they were running in the room. Oh...yeah, it was Aiden. He jumped into bed with me and I cuddled with him. We never liked thunderstorms. Aiden and I always cuddled up if there were one. DA-BOOM! "Ahhhhh!" Aiden screamed.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps running closer to us. "What happened kiddo? I searched your room and you weren't there. Aiden nodded. He observed us for a second then looked out the window and back go us. He smiled a little before he got into bed next to us. "Are my little babies scared of the storm?" Austin said with his pouty face. I was about to laugh at that but I was cut off by the sound. DA-BOOM! "Ahhhhh!" Yep, that was me. Austin chuckled a little before wrapping Aiden and I in his arms. "Alright you two, go to sleep." He said calmly. We laid down with Austin's arms still around us. "Austin?" Aiden said. "Please stay with us."

Awwww...that was so cute. Austin nodded and laid his head down. Aiden found a comfortable spot on Austin's chest and fell asleep. I locked my eyes on Austin. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah...it's what I could do for my lovely family." He said with a smirk. I playfully nudge him and then found a comfortable spot on the bed. I was asleep in like seconds.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*The Next Morning*

The next morning, I saw that I woke up alone. Huh, that's weird. Usually Aiden sleeps in…But I just shook off the feeling.

I walked downstairs to see Austin and Aiden eating breakfast and talking about whatever like best friends. Austin turned his head and saw me. He smirked, "Hello Sleeping Beauty." He got up and got his and Aiden's plate and brought them to the sink. "What'cha want for breakfast? Although, I already had breakfast, so is their any chance I can get any eye-candy for desert." He winked. I blushed. "Hey Aids, go upstairs and play with the new guitar I got you." He said, never taking his eyes off of me. "Kay, daddy." Austin and I flinched as Aiden skipped up the stairs.

"Still haven't figured out why he's calling you 'daddy.' Huh?" Austin's smirk faltered, "Nope." I sighed, "Ok, but what are we going to do today?" His smirk returns, "Well, there's still that eye-candy I asked for…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed again, "No!" "Fine," he groaned, "How about we go to the town fair today?" "Ok, and by the way, you got Aiden a guitar?" I asked curiously. "Despite that fact that it's almost 1 o'clock, I did a lot more than buy him it." My eyes widened, "What?!" I took his wrist and saw that it was indeed 1:00.

"Yup!" He said smiling. "Ugh, why didn't you guys wake me?" "Cause 'daddy' didn't want 'mommy' to be grumpy." He winked. I rolled my eyes, but blushed anyway. "Ok, but what did you mean when you said, 'you did more than that?'" He smile widened, "You know he's a really quick learner." My jaw dropped, "You taught him how to play guitar." He nodded still smiling. "Wow!" "Yup, now go get ready if you want to make to the fair on time." He nudged me. I nodded, "Ok, but you get Aiden. I'm pretty sure he wants his 'daddy' now." I smirked as he flinched. He frowned, "Fine." He muttered. I giggled and went upstairs to get ready.

"Austin! Come on...lets get into the limo, silly!" I tell him smiling a little bit. He shakes his head. "Naw! I think I'll rather drive my 'family' there." He said with a sly smirk. "Yay! I want daddy to drive." Aiden said cheering. Austin and I flinched again at 'daddy'. "Alright...Aids, lets go." Austin told him and we all got into his yellow mustang. "Cut up the music!" Aiden called out from the back seat. Austin turned around and stared at Aiden before reaching over and tickling him. Woo! We Dawsons are always ticklish. Well...it would be Moons now. "Okay...okay." Aiden shrieked out from laughter. Austin finally stopped and turned back around in his seat. "You ready to go mi'lady?" He asked me and covered his hand over mine. I felt my cheeks burn as I look into his eyes. It was one of those cute and romantic moments.

I could feel myself inching closer to him as he's doing the same to me. "Come on! Lets get a mover on!" Aiden called out...interuppting our little moment. I sat back into my seat with my cheeks heating harder. I glanced at Austin and he was even blushing. "Okay...kiddo, time to go!" Austin said as he turned on the car engine. Yay! And by the way...I refer Aids better." Aiden said sternly, which made me laugh. Austin flinched at Aiden's word and looked at me. He mouthed, 'We got a handful don't we?' I nodded and he nodded then we started the engine and drove our way to the carnival.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mommy, I want to go on this ride with Daddy." Aiden pleaded. We were now at a rollercoaster ride that is like a regular 'up and down' one. Aiden really wanted to go on this one. Austin didn't think it was a good idea. "Mommy! Pweeeeeaaaaaassseeee!" Aiden pleaded again with a more cuter pouty face this time. I sigh. "I can't belive I'm doing this but...yeah, go ahead." I let go of his hand and he runs to Austin. Austin looks at me wide-eyed. "Hey! It's your son. Why don't you do a father-son bonding thing? Or is that how it goes?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "No...it goes like this. The mother stands and holds the child hand while the father goes and have fun. Isn't it that simple?" He said playfully. I just shake my head in amusement. "No pancakes for you in the-" Austin cut me off before I could continue. "Yes ma'm. I'll do it." And with that...he hurried to the rollercoaster ride.

"Tickets please...and oh no! We can't let your-oh my gosh! It's Austin Moon!" The ticket booth lady said. Austin nodded his head with a smile while holding Aiden in his arms. "And yeah...he's too short but would you want to interuppt this little father and son fun night?" Austin said with him and Aiden pouting. The lady sighed. "Oh-okay. Just don't tell anyone and Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" The lady said again jumping around excitedly. I swear...these people are real Austin Moom fans. They would probably do anything for him. He thanks the lady and sit into the cart. He straps Aiden in before he straps himself in. "Have fun!" I called out to them. They looked at me and smiled. "We will!" Aiden said before the rollercoaster slowly went up. It got to the top and shot down. I could hear Aiden's screaming all the way over hear. It probably was a bad idea to let him get on. Wait! He might enjoy it...well he gives a care. It's only one ride.

...That's what I thought

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mommy!" Aiden jumps up and down excitedly while screaming out. "Can I go on that ride?" I look over to where he was pointing to. "Um...okay. It's nothing but a water thing." I say and Austin chuckled. I turn to him. "What?" I ask. He just shakes his head as him and Aiden run to the ride.

"We would all like to be on one as a family." Austin said to the lady. It was a good thing that we were one of the two families that were there because we probably wouldn't have got that offer. She nods and gestures for us to take our seats in the six-seater. "Wait!" The woman continued. "Um...something just messed up with our system so one of the rides is off course. That means that we have to get it back down here and that might take a while. So...can this other family that has 3...could they ride along?" She had hopeful eyes. Austin eyed me and mumbled. "This was suppose to be a family ride not a packed ride." I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah...we wouldn't mind." She smiled at me before heading over to the other family. "Ally! Like seriously? Why would you do that?" Austin asked me and I could see the annoyance in his voice. "Um...well first of off...you should have...you know what...just be a fucking supportive person here. Austy, look at me!" I said calmly. Austin looked back to me. "I promise you that we would have 'our' family time. Well...this has been akward." I ended the sentence with an akward setting. I can't believe that I said that I wanted family time with Austin.

Whew! Something is fucking up my brain up there.

"Alright enjoy The Mystical Water Tunnel!" The lady said and we were off. We rode up into a castle-like place. It was all beautiful and nothing could top it. It had pink and blue crystals like everywhere. It was just...BEAUTIFUL. "Hey...I'm Cassidy." Someone whispered to me from the back seat and I turned my head. Austin, Aiden, and the two others were so busy looking around in amazement. "Hey..I'm Ally." I said and she smiled. "Don't worry...I already know you." She said then turned to the man next to her but he and the other boy was so busy looking at the castle like cave. "And here is my husband, Elliot...and my son, Cameron." She whispered pointing to them. I nodded and was about to show her my two boys but she stopped me. "No problem...I already know those two." She said and I smiled at her. She seems pretty nice. "So...how ar you liking this new relationship?" She asked me smiling. I smiled back and said. "Oh...I'm loving it!" She nodded. "Yeah...it's like-" "Ahhhhhhhh!" We all screamed as I felt my stomach fall to the ground.

Man...I hate these things!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here's my number...we should hang out sometime." Cassidy said giving me a slip of paper. I smiled. "Sure." I said before waving her off. She started walking but turned around once she noticed that two other people were not beside her. I turned to the other ones. Cameron and Aiden were playing and talking with each other while Austin and Elliot were talking to each other. I could hear them talking about a football game and the kids were...well just being kids. "Looks like we already are getting used to each other's presence." Cassidy whispered into my ear...which made me jump by the way. She laughs softly and I couldn't do anything but laugh as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alright, I'll see you next week!" Austin called out to Elliot as we walked away. "You seemed to like that Elliot dude." I told him. Austin looked at me and nodded. "Okay...so since it's like...woah! 7:30!" He shrieked as he looked into the sky. It was dark. "I didn't notice." I said. He nodded. "Me neither."

We walked into a little small diner in the diner. "How many is in this party?" The lady at the entrance asked. "Oh...it's only three." Austin said. "Make that six." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Cassidy, Elliot, and Cameron. "Yay!" The little ones cheered as they run to each other and do their fist bump. Cassidy and I smiled while Elliot and Austin laughed. "Alright then...it's a party of six. Lets go." She stated and led us to a booth that was as long as an eight seater. "So...what will I get this lovely family to drink?" A man waiter came into view. I looked over to Cassiy who blushed just like I did. I could see the boys looking at us and they starting laughing. "Um...this little one will have a sprite, my lady right here will have a sweet tea, and I would have a A-Plus Margarita." Austin said. My mouth dropped. "What! Austin, there are kids at this table?" I scold him. Cassidy nodded her head. "Actually, we would have the same." Elliot piped in. Cassidy looked at Elliot. "What! I could see me getting a sweet tea and Cameron getting a sprite but you're going to drink too?" She asked him. He nodded while smiling. "Yeah...chill babe. I'm not going to drink too much." She sighed and sat down in defeat. I looked over to her and whispered. "Boys and them being...boys."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's been two hours since we left the diner. Cassidy, Elliot, and Cameron had to get home so they left. It was just me, Aiden, and Austin. Well, just me and Austin because Aiden was asleep in Austin's arms. "Hey, lets go on the Ferris wheel and then we can call it a night." Austin said smiling. I shrugged as we made our way over to the Ferris wheel. Once we got on, I got in first then Austin did with Aiden on his lap. The Ferris wheel moved slowly. "So...you think that this was a good day?" Austin asked me. I turned to him and nodded. Then I leaned on his shoulder. "It was the best." I said and I could feel Austin smirking. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stops moving. I look down. "WE'LL FIX IT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" The man called out from down there. I nodded and sat back up in my seat. "Kiss...Kiss...Kiss!" I heard cheers from the ground. Both Austin and I look to the ground to find a lot of people. Wow. "Kiss...Kiss...Kiss!" They cheered again. Austin looked back at me and smiled. "Come on Alls...just give them what they want. You are my...girlfriend. Remember?" He said nudging me lightly. I sighed. I am not going to win anyways. "Yeah...under one condition." I said. He smiled. "Anything, name it?" I started processing thoughts through my head. Oh yeah...that's right. "What's your middle name?" I asked. He sighed with a blush creeping on his face. "Mgjeeeioedjmca." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" I said. He sighed. "Monica." I laughed and kept on laughing until I was cut off by Austin's lips touching mine. It felt so magical as if the we were moving across a line of sparks.

Oh wait! We are moving.

"Yay! They kissed." Aiden cheered and we pulled away with a smile on our faces. The Ferris wheel finally lowered and we were bombarded with paparazzi and cameras flashing all over. Yep.

Anyways, I looked over to Austin. His charming smile. The way he flops his hair and the way he looks like he could be the most peaceful human being in the world. I could say more but I don't have time.

All I have to say is that...

I think I'm finally falling for Austin Moon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*The Next Morning*

I opened my eyes to two handsome boys on the bed. Oh and the two are...Aiden and Austin. I wouldn't want you thinking some funny buisness was going on. I really don't know how Aiden got into the bed, but I really don't care. All I keep thinking about is Austin. I finally noticed how peaceful he looked while sleeping. I decided to go make...breakfast! I walk downstairs and get the pancake batter ready.

In a few minutes...I was finished and was suddenly stopped by arms wrapped around my back. "Hey...sexy." He said. Oh my gosh! He has to stop doing that. That is going to make me fall for him even more. "Hey...whatcha doing." I asked him. He smiled before taking five pancakes and running away with them. I turned around shocked that he could get away so easily. Wow! The more childish he acts..the more I feel attracted to him.

What! Me and Austin together. I'm attracted to him...Yuck!

...well he is the total package.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it or love it? If there is grammer problems drawn deal with it! -Not to be rude on anyway**

**Anyhow...come on and REVIEW! We will much appreciate it.**

**Anyways, I got a review from a guest and I want to answer it.**

Guest

_:why do you start so many new sttorys?_

_not being rude but its sorta annoyin coz it takes 4eva for u to update_

_plz update for fatal chances and fake girlfriends_

Us

_:okay so R5Auslly is trying to grow bigger. So...what we need to tell you is that every story is not going to be uploaded every week. If you look on R5Auslly's profile, you can see what comes out and when...so stop complaining. [wait that was not meant to be in a rude way]_

**Anyways, thanks guys for your reviews and if you ever want to know what's coming up. Then all you have to do is look on R5Auslly's profile. Like tomorrow is very special. So look on R5Auslly to check that out.**

**Peace...**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNY**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: __**Fatal Memories**_

"Yay! Pizza!" The little ones cheer. For them to only be three years old, they sure can jump around. Cameron and Aiden cheered going upstairs to Aiden's room. "Babe, can you order the pizza?" I hear Austin call out. That 'babe' word coming out of his mouth made me think of us. Well...we are a fake couple and not a real one so stop dreaming Ally. Man! Right now...I want to be a real couple but I don't want to look so weak in front of Austin. When I say 'weak', I mean that I don't want to crack first. He needs to crack first. "Okay!" I call back from the kitchen. Cassidy and I are just preparing drinks. Austin and Elliot told the kids that we were having pizza so that's cool. "Hold on Ally. I'll order it." Cassidy politely said as she softly took the phone out of my hand. I nodded giving her a smile before I took out plates and cups. "Um...yes. We will like four large pizzas." Cassidy said. "Make that seven." I budded in. Cassidy looked at me confused then she just nodded. "Scratch that. We will like seven large pizzas...yeah. Okay, so I want two pepperoni, two cheese, two sausages, and one pineapple pizza." Cassidy said smiling at me. I smiled back because she just ordered my favorite pizza. Well, it's my second favorite pizza. She sat the phone down and stared at me. "What?" I ask nervously. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing...just looking at how you and Aiden look alike." I smiled but then she continued. "But why doesn't Aiden have Austin's feature or stuff." I could feel myself losing my breathe as I try to think of something. "Beacause...I actually am not the father. I just took care of Aiden when it came the time." I hear from behind me. I turn to see Austin smiling at me. "Oh...so you're saying that you don't have any children, Austin?" Cassidy asked. Austin nodded for his answer. She smiled at us. "Well...it was good that you stepped in for a father figure. You both actually act like father and son." Austin nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He said and turned around to go back into the living room. Cassidy turned to me. "So...what happened to his real father?" I sighed sadly. "Um...you know-" Cassidy interuppted me. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." I felt a tear roll down my face. "It's okay. I think that I'm ready to tell someone." I sighed as I begin to talk. "It was one cold and rainy night..."

**_[Flashback]_**

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear my boyfriend call out. I shot put of my bed and ran to my boyfriend. He engulfed me in a hug. "Hey...so guess what?" He said. I smiled and looked up at him. "What?" I asked. He laughed a little. "I got a new job at the...Sicime-Felipe!" I exclaimed. Sicime-Felipe was a popular thing now. It was the best and fanciest food/restaurant place in town. "Congratulations!" I exclaimed pulling him into a kiss. "Yeah, it's a total honor." I giggled, "Yeah well it is…" He smiled, "Where's Aiden?" "Upstairs." "Oh ok." He walked upstairs, and I swore I saw an evil smirk on his face, but I shook off the feeling.

About a half an hour later, I hear a soft crying from upstairs, so I carefully and quietly walk upstairs, and peeked my head in, just to see my boyfriend slap Aiden. I gasped, but not loud enough for him to hear me. "Don't cry, you stupid kid." I hear him tell Aiden. That's when I lost it. "Dallas!" I yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!" I ran over and grabbed Aiden. "Ummm…playing with Aiden?" He tells me nervously. I slapped him, "Don't ever hurt Aiden!" Then I grabbed my car keys, phone, and ran out the door.

I drove for 10 minutes, trying to stay strong for Aiden. I arrived at Trish's house, but when I tried to get in, it was locked. Dang it, I forgot! They're out of town! Ugh! That's it! I went back to car and didn't stop driving. I kept ignoring all the phone calls from he who shall not be named. Then I just aggravated, I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I greet obviously annoyed. "Ms. Dawson?" An unfamiliar voice questions. "Yes? Who is this?" "This is Detective Joey Daniels, **(A/N: Fake Name!)** calling because of a neighbor reporting of an abusive boyfriend towards your son." I froze. A neighbor? Which one? Whatever, not the biggest issue here. "Yes," I manage to choke out. "My boyfriend was physically hurting my son." "I understand, now if you can come to the police department and fill out some paperwork. You will not need to worry about your so-called boyfriend anymore." My eye lit up even though he couldn't see them. "Really?" "Mmmhmm, so come here as soon as possible." "Okay!"

[End of flashback]

"…After that, I did what I was told, and then Dallas was sent to jail." I finish trying not to burst into tears. I look up at Cassidy looking at me with wide eyes. I slowly turn around to see Elliot's jaw touching the floor, and Austin has an unreadable expression on his face. Uh oh!

**[Insert Fake Comerical Here] -Not For real**

"What!" Elliot exclaimed. "Austin has been to jail. And he was hurting your son...well, you guys' son." Oh no! I had a feeling this would happen. "Um...no. It was not Austin. It was-" Cassidy interuppted my statement. Thank god she did! "Aiden is not Austin's son but adopted son. Ally was just telling me about her old boyfriend and how he hurted Aiden." Whew! That saved me from a lot of explaination. "Oh...Ally, are you okay?" Elliot asked. I nodded slowly and put my attention on Austin. I was waiting to see what his face expression was going to be. Suddenly, his face expression turned to serious mode. "What the fuck! What jail is he in?" Austin exclaimed. "Is he in Joycune, Miami Bars, or Destination?!" I think Austin really wanted to beat up Dallas. "Noooo! He's not at any of them." I say softly. I see everybody's face confused. "Um...those are the only jails in Miami better yet Florida-so is he in another country?" Cassidy asked. I sighed. "I wasn't finished with what I was saying."

**[Flashback 2 Years Ago]**

I was in my house packing up clothes. I had to leave because there was just too many memories of Dallas here. Suddenly, my phone rings. "Um...this is Ally!" I answer into the phone. "Yeah...this is Dawson." The man asked. I nodded my head then realized that he couldn't see me. "Oh..yes." I hear a sigh before he said, "Dallas Matthews has escaped Miami Bars." I felt my heart stop when I heard them words. I hurriedly picked up Aiden. "Ms. Dawson, we are needing you to go somewhere that he doesn't know about. How about to one of your friend's house or something?" I thought of something. "Alright, I know the perfect place." I hurriedly rushed to the door. Once I reached it, it opened revealing the last person that I wanted to see.

* * *

**[Commercial Break]**

NEXT SUNDAY!

Commentator/Announcer: All new Dog with a Blog and Shake It Up next Sunday.

DWB: What will happen when Stan's old dog owner comes back? "Hey Stan...I have some good news to tell you." The owner says. "I have found your family." (Scene Change-Avery's Room) "I just don't know right now Avery." Stan said. "I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys."

Then on an all new Shake it Up

SIU: "Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Rocky says to Cece. With guest star...Olovia Holt.

Sunday is amazing anf you will not want to miss it.

NEXT SUNDAY starting at 8/7c. On Disney Channel

[End of Commercial]

* * *

I looked at the last person I wanted to see. Dallas! "Dallas, what-how did you get out of jail?" I asked innocently while slowly backing up. He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. What matter is that I'm finally here with you and that it's all going to be okay." He slowly comes up on me and I slowly walk back. He gives me a confused look and quickly turn and dart up the stairs. I lock the door and slide down it. Then I remembered...Aiden! "Whaaaaaaaa!" I hear cries from downstairs. I quickly unlock the door and run downstairs to see police surrounding Dallas. I look to the couch to see Aiden still crying. I sigh and pick him up. A police officers comes over and nods to me and I smile back. They leave with Dallas.

_*3 Hours Later*_

Phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Dawson?"

"This is she."

"Well, we want to inform you that your boyfriend has just died in a car accident with two police officers."

"Wha-what!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I-I" (I broke down into tears)

"Yes...okay now I'm going to give you your space." Hangs up.

I mean...I didn't want him to die. It wasn't right for this to happen to him...was it?

**[End of Flashback]**

I was now on the floor uncontrollably sobbing. I felt two hands wrap around me. I look up to see Austin. I just noticed that we were the only two in the kitchen. "Where are Cassidy and Elliot?" I ask still letting tears come down my face. Austin sighed. "The wanted to give us time so they just said that they would call later and they left." I nodded. I just sat there on the floor with my head in Austin's chest. It just felt like the right time to do this. "Um...mommy, what's wrong?" I look over to seeing Aiden in the doorway. I sighed. "Aiden...mommy is upset right now." I said. He nodded slowly. "What's wrong?" He said and Austin answered this time. "Mommy don't want to talk about it right now. Hey! Do you want to go play in your room?" Aiden nodded. Austin laughed. "Okay...I'll be up. We're going to give mommy some alone time." Austin said and looked at me. I nodded for him to go and he smiled. "You're the best Alls." And with that, he kissed my cheek and ran right behind Aiden.

I touched my cheek. He just kissed my cheek without realizing it.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I kissed Ally's cheek because it was just the time in the mood.

But something tells me that I did it because of something else.

Okay...okay, you got me.

I finally figured out that I have feelings for Ally Dawson. And when I say feelings, I mean...absolute sexy feelings.

I just hope I can express them.

Which is what I'm gonna do next week. Fatal Chances-Fatal Questions.

Here I come!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin...Austin, that names rings a bell.

I finally figured out that my thoughts were not just thoughts. They were true. They told me how I felt for real.

He comforts me and all. I just had an epic time and he comfort me.

I can truly say that I am in...love with Austin Moon.

And I will do anything for him to realize it.

* * *

**A/N: So there goes the sad part of the story. I promise you...there probably won't be another sadder part than this one.**

**I will like to thank you guys for everything. We love you guys.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update...let me rephrase that. I don't know when WE are going to update.**

**You have to just look on my profile to see when that is happening.**

**Okay, so for right now...R5Auslly will not start any new stories until late September then IAM2 then TSM. Then that will be it for a while.**

**R5Auslly will not start another new story until January or February. (Most Likely January) [Sequel to LWMHB won't premiere until February...Romantic and Reckless wont premiere until January...and the sequel to NOW won't Premire to February or Summer of next year]**

**Stay Auesome or ROSSOME**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**


	6. Chapter 6 (SEASON 1 Finale)

**A/N: Okay, so we haven't updated since August 18th and that is a long time. So, we're going to update two of them. -One might be later this week**

**Awesome right?**

**Anyways, We hope you guys don't hate us. We needed time to write and with R5Auslly's stories...we had to make room.**

**Anyways, this one is when 'Auslly' finally accepts each other...well not fully so go on and read. Then the next chapter is going to be about vacation!**

**Alright this is the season finale...so I hope you guys love it.**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**

* * *

_**Last Time **__on Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends_

**Austin's POV**

I kissed Ally's cheek because it was just the time in the mood.

But something tells me that I did it because of something else.

Okay...okay, you got me.

I finally figured out that I have feelings for Ally Dawson. And when I say feelings, I mean...absolute sexy feelings.

I just hope I can express them.

Which is what I'm gonna do next week. Fatal Chances-Fatal Questions.

Here I come!

**Ally's POV**

Austin...Austin, that names rings a bell.

I finally figured out that my thoughts were not just thoughts. They were true. They told me how I felt for real.

He comforts me and all. I just had an epic time and he comfort me.

I can truly say that I am in...love with Austin Moon.

And I will do anything for him to realize it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Chapter 6:__** Fake Movie Dates**_

...Present Time...

I just put Aiden in bed while Austin was taking a shower. It is really hard to say that I'm falling hard for my fake boyfriend. {Sigh} I just wish that sometime...it'll be more than fake. I sighed once more before walking into the bedroom. I sit on my side of the bed and open my diary/book.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Okay, so I know I haven't talked to you in like 2 months. It's just that I have to be a fake girlfriend to this extremely hot boy. Oh and did I say that he has blonde hair. I wish that we were more than fake..you know. I love the way he does things. I love the way he walks, talks, and a lot more than that. He's just so...perfect. If I was ever married to him, I would have to be very protective of him because he's quite the flirter. Okay, so tomorrow Austin wants me to meet someone and I really don't know who. I just wish that he's friendly and funny because I need to be around someone like that. Um...Aiden is going to school in the morning and then I have to go to work. They moved me to morning shift which is what I wanted. Anyways, Trish is coming over to tell me something. She said that it was really important so I hope it's like...you know. Anyways, I just love you so much and-_

"Alls, what are you writing in your book?" Austin says and that interuppted me from my writing process. "What! And yes, I have a diary." I told him looking back down to my songbook. He chuckled then came over and sat beside me. I sighed as I turned to look at- "Oh my lord." I said. He smirked. "Like what you see?" Austin said. I smiled. "No...I love what I see." I say. He smiles and lies down on the bed. I look at him strangely as he slips into the covers. "Um...shouldn't you put on some pants or something. Or some shorts." I said. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Oh my gosh. Austin, you are going to be the death of me." I mumbled. I look to see Austin opening his eyes. "Um...Ally, what did you say?" I shrugged. "I don't know." And with that, I slipped into the cover right beside him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to feeling arms around me. I let out a happy breath as I snuggle into the warm spot. Um...this is akward. I hurriedly sit up to see Austin sleeping soundlessly. Oh...he looks so cute while he sleeping. I wonder if he's a great kisser. Well, it wouldn't be too hard to find out.

But first...

Let me take a peak of something extra. I looked over to Austin's sleeping figure. Yes! This is the perfect time to do it. I softly touch the towel that's wrapped around his waist. I softly begin to pull it off. "Ally. Ally." Oh shit. I hear my name being moaned. I stop what I'm doing to look at Austin. He was still sleeping...thank god. "Ally. Ally. Come on...don't leave me." He moaned. I chuckled a little. "Ally, come back. I want to wrap my arms around you." He moaned and I smiled. I slowly but carefully slip into his arms. He tighten his grip around me and started placing kissed on my neck. My eyes widened. I quickly tried to get away from him but he pulls me back down. "Ally...we don't have to do this now. We can wait until you're ready." I blush at the comment. Suddenly, he yawns and I watch him slowly open his eyes. He looked down at me and his eyes widened. He quickly let go of me and ran to the restroom. I guess that dream could've been real. I walk slowly to the door. He opens it slightly and I put my hands on my hips. "Why did you run in here like that?" I asked him. He shrugged so I tried something else. "Oh...so do you feel like kissing me right now as I'm ready to kiss you?" I ask him very fast so that he could only hear the kissing part. His eyes widened as he shakes his head. I chuckled then pointed downward. "Well...why do you have a boner?" I asked him and he looks to where I'm pointing. He quickly grabs about three more towels and put them around him. I chuckled silently. "Um...gotta go." Austin said and closed the restroom door in my face.

Time skip…

Austin and I finally dropped Aiden off at school, and rode to where Austin wants me to meet his friend. It was…the movies? Huh?

We parked and Austin opened the door for me while I was blushing slightly. We walked in, and of course tons of people looked in our direction…typical… I looked up and saw that saw that Austin was scanning the crowd for someone. He finally stopped, took my wrist, and led me through the mob. "Hey Dez." Austin greeted a tall red-head. "Hey Austin. What up?!" They did a handshake…I think… "Anyways, Dez this Ally, my girlfriend. Ally, Dez, my best friend." I smiled, I stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you." Dez smirked at Austin, "Nice to meet you Ally." I turned to see Austin scratching the back of his neck nervously. Wait…nervous? "Ok, are we seeing the movie or not?" Austin said shakily. "Ok?" I respond reluctantly. "Let's go see it!" Dez said excitedly. Then Austin, Dez, and I went to see the movie.

Time Skip...

I hear Austin sigh as he put his arm around me. I giggle like a school girl then blushed because Austin heard it. "You giggle like a school girl, too." He said. Oh boy. "That's another thing I can use against you." I turn my head slightly to face him. "Wha-what else do you have on me?" I asked. He shrugged with a smile. "Oh nothing," He said smirking. "Just that you sleep with your mouth parted open, you write in that brown book of yours, and you are afraid of birds." I look at him wide-eyed. I was surprised that he knew all of that. "H-how did you know?" I asked. He shrugged with another smirk. I smile and playfully hit his chest while we are trying to find our seat. When we get into there, it was completely empty. "Woo Hoo!" Dez cheered running in front of us. "A whole 260 seat movie theater for us." He ran all the way at the bottom.

Okay...totally weird.

"Alright sweet cakes...lets go to the top." Austin suddenly says snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded with a blush on my cheeks because Austin had his hands on my butt...pushing me up to the top.

Once we were at the top seat, Austin turned to me. "Um..." He says scratching the back of his neck. Wait...why is he scratching the back of his neck?

* * *

*Austin's POV*

Oh my gosh! It's killing me.

I have to tell her. She will understand. Well...I hope she does. Dammit! This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

"Uh...Ally?" He asked. I nodded for him to continue. He sighed before drawing little circles on my hand. "Um...I-I really like you and I would-" I cut him off. "Okay...so you like me as friends. That's awesome." I said less enthusiastic. He shakes his head very quickly. "No, I was gonna say that I really like you." He states. I can really feel my heart beating very quickly. It seems like there is nothing else in the world that can ruin this perfect moment. I hope that he's gonna say what I think he's gonna say. "So...I would like to just start as friends." Austin said stretching out his hand.

Dang it!

I sighed and shook it sadly. I sat back into my seat and waited for the movie to be played. Austin must have noticed my sadnes because he interuppted me of my thoughts. "Ally...why so glum?" I sighed once more.

_Mind: Is it a good time to tell him or is it not?_

Me: No

_Mind: Why not?_

Me: Because he would probably laugh at me and think that I'm stupid.

_Mind: Psssh, no he won't!_

Me: Yes he would

_Mind: No he won't_

Me: Yes he would

_Mind: No he won't_

Me: Yes he would

_Mind: GIRL! Just tell him._

I sighed as I looked Austin in the eye. It seemed like the perfect moment to kiss him right now. Ugh...why can't I do it? "Um...Austin, I really like you too." I stated. "Um...not as friends but maybe even more." I mumbled the last part.

Austin's eyes got wide. Oh no! Here it goes..."Seriously?!" Austin exclaimed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He wasn't mad or anything. "Yeah." I giggled. He smiled at me. "Well then...it's a good time for me to tell you that I feel the same way." He says and now I feel like I have to kiss him. He leans in and I do aswell until we were interuppted by popcorn. "Guys...shhhh! The movie's on!" Dez said throwing popcorn at us.

I looked at the screen. "Dez...it's pitch black!" I called out. He shrugged. "I love this movie." He says. "It's so...plain." And with that, he continued eating his popcorn. I turn to Austin. "So...what does this make us?" I asked hoping for something. He sighed then laughed. "Alls, lets just give it a try. If we think it's going great, then we should be official." He stated. I nodded as he continued. "Lets not rush things."

I nodded and then he says. "Hey...wanna get out of here and go for breakfast. I'm pretty hungry for IHOP." I nodded with a chuckle before we silently crept out leaving Dez behind.

Haha!

I just met Dez and he's so goofy at times.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

Haha!

That went as planned. I actually told the movie place not to show a movie because I wanted to get what I wanted to say out to Ally.

She's now my target to keep and I can't wait until she allows me to come in. Better yet, the other way around.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all folks'...We'll update later this week**

**See you on the next update,**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here goes another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the wait. Anyways, we should update next Tuesday. It's the first, so that'll be awesome.**

**Anyways, thanks for you guys' patience and it's well deserved. Thank you everyone and we're thankful. You guys are the best and with the wait we gave you...you deserve new chapters. That is why that ALL October long..there will be a new chapter EVERY week. That way, you won't loose hope in us. So, that is awesome.**

**The schedule is:  
•October 1st (Tuesday)  
•October 7th (Monday)  
•October 14th (Monday)  
•October 21st (Thursday)  
•October 30th (Saturday)**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**

* * *

_**Fatal Vacation Times:**_

*Ally's POV*

Ever since that thing happened, we have been more connected to each other. It isn't the hate type. It also isn't the akward type. We act more like girlfriend and boyfriend...even though we're not. I really wanted to be though. He's so...he's himself. And that's what I really like about him. He doesn't try to hide his personality. If you don't like it, then he doesn't care. That's the type of attitude he got right now. And that's a great feeling. He also doesn't take crap. Let me explain this to you. When I say 'crap', I mean that don't do anything or saying anything hurtful to Aiden and I. He would totally flip. One day, there was this dude checking me out and Austin got jealous. We were at the grocery store, so now you could picture where we were. Anyways long story short, the guy ended up with a bloody nose and swollen jaw. But, it was a good thing that Austin and I had on a disguise because that would've been bad news for Austin. Aiden seems to enjoy having Austin around. I mean...I love to have him around. I feel protected. I feel secured. I feel that no one can ever mess with me or Aiden. It's just a good feeling to have.

"Rise and Shine beautiful." I hear. I groan, but open my eyes to see my handsome unofficial boyfriend over me. He has a smile over his face and that makes me smile. "So, did you pack last night?" I asked him. If anything, I know my unofficial boyfriend. I know that he's unorganized. So, I bet you that he came from that little party of his and went straight to sleep. "Um..." He said scratching the back of his neck. I chuckle. He looks at me with an amused face. I laughed out loud now. When I quiet down, I situate myself so that my nose is brushing up against his. "I know you so well Moon." I tell him. He smiles. "That's a good thing, because I know you like I know how much bread is in a single pancake." He says and I fall to the floor laughing. When I say falling to the floor laughing, I was literally doing that. "So...you...are telling...me...that...you're going...to compare...me...to...a...type...of food." I ask him between laughs. He laughs. "Yeah...but it was a simile so just go along with it." He says and pulls me up so that my head is in his chest. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my hair. I laugh to myself. "An remind me why we're not official yet?" I asked him and he smiled inside my neck. "Because...I want to take it slow. You know...just like when you are having sex. You take it slow. That's how I want to handle our relationship. Well...Our 'real' relationship." He says. I blushed when he mentioned 'sex'. I mean...who wouldn't blush if you could have sex with Austin Moon. It was just me. "Okay...lets go wake up Aiden." I tell him. I pull away from him and we walk to Aiden's room. I was about to just walk in when Austin stopped me. "Ally! He needs privacy. Don't just walk in." Austin said. I just shook my head in amusement. Can he get any better? We knock on the door. But, there was no answer. I turned and glared at Austin. See? If I did it my way, it could've gone faster. We walk in to see a messy room. I look around. Clothes are everywhere, and the bags are...PACK! Well, I'm surprised for that. I look on his bed to see him cuddled up into his blanket. "Awww." I cooed to Austin who just rolled his eyes. We walked over there and I shook him softly. "Ally, you have to shake him harder than that." Austin said shaking him. This time he opened his eyes. He looked up at us and groaned. For a three year old, he can be grouchy sometimes. "Five more minutes." He sleepily said closing his eyes. Austin chuckled beside me. "Just like me." He said. I smiled. I sighed and turned to Austin. "You are responsible for getting Aiden ready?" I tell him and walk out the room. But, was suddenly pulled back. "What? I got to pack. Why dont you do it while I get packed?" He asked me. I chuckled. "Okay...but you have to make breakfast." I tell him. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Waking up Aiden is okay...yeah...it's okay." I laugh at Austin's sudden mood. I walked out the room and towards the kitchen.

I remember when we first announced/agreed on going on the trip.

**_Flashback to 2 weeks ago_**

We were all sitting in the living room of Cassidy's house. The boys went out. When I say boys, I mean Cameron, Dez, Aiden, Austin, and Elliot. "So, what about going on a vacation?" I suddenly suggested. All of us nodded. "Yeah, that'll be great." Trish beamed. I chuckled. The boys ran in. "Woo Hoo!" Aiden and Cameron cheered running passed us to go to Cameron's room. I chuckled. "Lets go to Hawaii!" Cassidy suggested and everyone nodded. "Let's go tell Aiden and Cameron." Elliot suggested and we nodded. "Hey Aiden." I call him over as Cassidy goes and talk to Cameron. "Guess what?" "What?" He asked. "We're going on a vacation!" I shout loud. "Yay! Mommy, are we gonna have fun?" Aiden asked. I chuckled. "You bet!"

_**End of Flashback.**_

It was a short flashback but you get where we're standing.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

"Everyone say 'HAWAII HERE WE COME!'" I say holding a camera. Everyone says it and then we get on the plane. We are flying in first class. That's thanks to me and Elliot. I'm an internet sensation and Elliot plays for a band. He says that he's thinking about leaving that band. I just told him that when and if he leaves the band, we can always form a group. Besides, I could use someone else than myself everytime. You know...it gets kind of lonely. We get on our first class seats. This is awesome. I was about to go to the window-seat when someone small tapped me on the back. I turn around to see an excited Aiden. "Can I please sit over there, Dad?" I chuckle. "Okay, you can if you want." I tell him and he runs over there. I can't believe he still calls me dad. I wonder what it will be in the future. Sure Ally is going to have to tell him about Dallas, but who would want to break his heart. Yeah...I should just stop talking about the future. I sighed and sat down in the middle seat. Suddenly, Ally sits down on the seat closer to the aisle of the plane. I turn to her. "You ready?" I ask her as I grab a bottle of water from my bag. She nods and I just settle back into my seat. Ally whips out her book. I mean...I know she has a book. She told me that she keeps songs in there and diaries. Man! I want to touch so bad! "Austin, I want to show you something." Ally said to me and I eyes her weirdly. Okay...I hope she's alright. I look into her book to see some song lyrics.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
'Til you blew my mind  
'Til you blew my mind  
I'm like, "So long."  
'Til you blew my mind  
Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
I can't let you  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
I was solo, living YOLO_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by  
(Can't let you go)_

So...lyrics were like all over the place. Wow! This is going to be long.

~Still on the plane~

Ally and Aiden have fallen asleep. I knew that was gonna happen, but I don't know that sleeping on shoulders could be so painful. Now, my shoulders are hurting. I mean...I've been in this position for I don't know how long. "Hey Austin." I hear. I turn around to see Dallas standing up. Everyone else on the plane is sleeping. So, I guess that it's just us. He gestures for me to go to the back with him. I silently follow him. We take a seat and just sit there. "Um...so how are you and Ally doing?" He asked me.

Oh boy!

* * *

*Ally's POV*

I woke up in a bed. "What the- how the heck did I get in here?" I ask myself. Suddenly, I feel moving. I look to my side to see Austin cuddled up into me smiling, but still asleep. I smile back. I slowly but easily untangled myself. Thankfully, he didn't have a hard grip on me. I walk to the room door and open it. It's like 5 in the morning. You can tell from looking. I walk around and admire everything until I bump into someone. Make that two people. "Ally! Cassidy! Trish!" We all say our names. "Where are we?" Cassidy asked and I shrugged.

~Later on that Day~

"Okay, so be a good sport and catch that football for me." Austin says to Aiden. Aiden runs out and Austin throws it. Aiden perfectly catches it. He jumps around excitedly and I smile to myself. "What are you smiling at?" I hear a voice and I turn around to see..."Kira?" I asked. I remember her but not like that. "Yea it's me who're. How are you and Dallas doing? Are you still banging him up?" She asked. See...this is why I dislike her. Before I could answer, Austin lifted me up and ran to another side of the beach. He sat me down and looked at me. "You need to calm down Alls." He tells me. I sighed. "Why did you move me?" I asked him. He chuckled. "Out of everyone there, I was the only one that saw the incident between you and Kira." He says and I nod. "Good." I mumble to myself. "Alright, so can we go now?" He asked me and I nod.

"Yeah...I'm cool." I say and we walk back to previous area.

~Later on that Day~

Austin threw me into the water while I was screaming. I hit the water very hard may I add. Austin was laughing his brains off. He thinks this is funny, I'll give him funny. I think to myself. Austin stopped laughing and looked around. "Ally? Ally? Ally, this isn't funny." He said. He looked behind him and everywhere. I smiled to myself. Austin dived into the water and I went out the other way so that I was on shore. Everybody laughed as Austin was still trying to find me. Finally, he noticed that I was up here. He ran up there looking angry.

Oh boy!

* * *

**A/N: That's it. It's 2,000+ so be grateful. Guys! On saturday will be the fifth month anniversary of me being on fanfiction and I'm so happy for that. I might not update that day but I'll make up for it!**

**So, um we're going to update Tuesday. The summary is...you don't find out unless you look on my profile page and scroll down to my stuff...I mean never Mind.**

**I haven't put October's up there yet,**

**Anyways, who say Real Life & Reel Life. And who can't wait until the season finale.**

**Is Ally gonna go? Or is she not?**

**I don't want spoilers so please don't tell me. I want to see for myself. Alright until next time.**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so my partner was supposed to write this chapter but she hasn't. And that is the reason why we didn't post Tuesday. So, to make it up. I'm gonna post today, Sunday (probably), and Wednesday. Three chapters personally from me (R5Auslly). So, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***Dont Own Roar by Katy Perry-Though I wish I did***

_Spoiler: Austin and Aiden kick ass in this chapter!_

* * *

8) Fake Fathers  
-Aiden is getting bullied at school. He tells the principle but she doesn't do anything. Sometimes, Aiden comes home with bruises and such. He ignores his parents. He only says, "Hi." What happens when Austin goes up to the school personally sees what happens to Aiden. What will he do? Better yet...the dad's of the bullies come up there.

* * *

Chapter 8: **_Fake Fathers_**

*Austin's POV* (Shocker!)

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

I close the door softly as I walk into my house. I hear Roar playing loudly as I walk in. Haha...I kind of love this song.

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

Uh oh...here goes my favorite part!

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire __**-I sing along to it.**__  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh __**-I dance to this part.**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar_

I smile as I continue walking to where I hear the music playing. I check into our bedroom and...nope not there.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes __**-I sat my bags down on my bed.**__  
I went from zero, to my own hero __**-I run my hand through my hair.**_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound __**-I walk out of my room.**__  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now __**-I walk into the kitchen.**_

Yep...that's where my girl is.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion __**-I walk up slowly behind Ally. She doesn't see me.**__  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar __**-I sway along to the music with Ally.**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar __**-I put my arms around her waist and she jumps.**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar -She turns around to me.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

"Oh my gosh...you scared me." She tells me. I smile.

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh __**-She turns back around to cook.**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar __**-She sings along to it while continuing to cook.**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar... __**-She ends it with her singing.**_

"You sound amazing." I tell her. "Tell me why you aren't beside me at the studio, putting on albums." She giggles. Man, I love that sound. "N-no. I can't do that. You know I have stage fright." She says as the frying pan sizzles. "Oh...I gotta go pick up sport...be right back." I tell her and run to my car. I get in and drive down to Aiden's daycare or more like school daycare. Ally thought he was too smart to be in regular daycare, so she put him in Prep school. So, that's where I've been picking him up at for the past few weeks. I pull up on the sidewalk and he's there in like five seconds. "Woah sport." I say as he gets into the car. "Everything ok?" I ask. He doesn't say anything but, "Hi."

Okay, I hope that nothing is wrong.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

Austin popping in on me like that scared the shit out of me! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Then, he asked me to record some songs with him but I turned it down. I like what I'm doing. I go to work at night and stay home/clean in the morning. So, I'm okay. "We're home!" I hear Austin call out as he shut the door. I was almost done with dinner, so I just let it sit for a minute. I walk out of the kitchen and towards the door to see Austin. "Um...Austin, where is Aiden?" I asked him. He pointed to the hallway. Oh, I guess he ran down there before speaking to me. Huh, weird? "So, what you cookin' good lookin'?" Austin said. Okay that was sooo cheesy. "Austin, really?" I asked and he nodded. I chuckled. "Okay, so I made my famous pizza dish and-" I was cut off by Austin. "Yes! When is it gonna be done?" He asked. "Oh...just give me about five more minutes." I tell him and he nods before walking to his room.

Huh? I just thought of something. Austin and I are in a 'relationship', but not sharing the same room.

Oh well...he'll plead later.

"Aiden?" I say walking into his room. Um...there's no one here. "Aiden?" I day again walking into the hallway. I continue walking until I get to the bathroom. Right there, I hear a sink. Then I hear someone spitting something out. Okay, so Austin just went inside his room so it couldn't have been him. So, that leaves Aiden.

"Aiden, are you okay in there?" I ask him. It sounded like he got startled, but it was probably my imagination. "Y-yeah. I'm okay mommy." He says and I smile. "Alright, dinner will be ready in five minutes." I finish saying and walk off to the kitchen.

...Something tells me that he was lying when he said that he was alright.

* * *

*Third POV*

Austin, Aiden, and Ally were all at the dinner table. They had Ally's famous and homage pizza with garlic breadsticks on the side. The breadsticks was of course ordered, but everything else was on Ally. "Alright, so how was your day?" Ally said starting a conversation. Austin took a bite of his breadstick before saying, "oh, I had a great day. We got two songs completed and they're so amazing." Austin wipes the garlic pieces off of his mouth. "I wish that you was there to hear them." Ally smiles. "Alright, I'll try to be there next time." She said with a smile. Ally turned around to look at the clock. She had to be at work in 45 minutes. That's enough time to finish dinner. Ally thought. "So, Aiden..." Ally spoke turning back around to face her son. "How was your day?" She finished and Aiden continued to look down. "Fine." He said simply. Ally knew that this was beyond opposite of his usual behavior. He's usually hyper and stuff. It's absolutely akward that he isn't now. "Um...is there something that you want to tell us?" Austin asked Aiden. Aiden look up slowly then quickly look back down. "Um...n-no...I'm okay." He said and took three bites of his pizza. Then, he stuffed his breadstick into his mouth. "All finished!" He called out before excusing himself from the table and walking into his room.

Both Austin and Ally looked at each other confused and with a worried expression. "Should we be worried?" Austin asked his 'unofficial' girlfriend. Ally nodded slowly. Austin could be so oblivious at sometimes. "O-ok. Hey, why don't you go to work and I'll try and get it out of him?" Austin suggest and Ally nods. "Okay...but only because I don't want to be late." She says and runs to her room.

Austin sighed. 'How am I going to get it out of him?' He thought.

~Minutes Later~

"Bye Austin!" Ally called out before walking out the door. Austin stood up from his chair in the kitchen and ran to Aiden's room. He need answers. He needed to know why Aiden was like this.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Aiden...open up." I said trying to unlock the door. The door clicked and ai proceeded into his room. Once in, I look around his room for any clues why. Nope. There's nothing unusual. "Why are you in here?" I hear a three-year old ask me. Oh and may I say...a little bit coldly. "I-Sport what's wrong with you today?" I say sitting beside him on his bed. He looks up at me then quickly looks back down. Wait? "Sport, look into my face." I say. He shakes his head. "Sport, please?" I say and he takes a deep breath. Okay, so this must be bad. He looks up at me and I almost nearly have a heart attack. Right there on his eye, there is a black mark.

This boy had a black eye!

"Sport!" I shout standing up. "How did this happen?" He looks at me and this time I could see tears in his eyes. He shakes his head. "Mommy...pwease don't twell mommy, pwease." He says while sobbing and my face softens. I sit back down on his bed and engulf him into my arms. He quietly sobs into my chest. Wow! This boy must be going through. I release and he meets my eyes. "Tell me." I say sternly and he shakes his head. "If I tell, I'll get hurt even more daddy." He says and I began to get more furious. "Sport, you have to at least tell me so can you please tell me?" I say. He pauses and looks at me. Then, he shakes his head. "No." He says and walks out of the room. Okay, so this is going to be hard to get out of him.

I sigh as I follow him out the room and to the living room. He plops himself onto the couch and turns on the television. He puts the channel on Disney channel and sits there and watch. There is some kind of show called...Phineas and Ferb. Anyways, I sit on the couch right across from him. He sneaks a look at me then looks back at the television. So much for trying to get his attention. I tell myself.

~Later On~

I was still sitting here trying to get his attention. I mean...it's 12 midnight. I've been trying to get it out of him, but he's not telling me anything. It's almost just frustrating. Ugh...can he just go ahead and tell me?

"I'm getting sweepy." He says and stands up. He just stands there and stare at me. Um... "Um...everything okay?" I ask. His face goes into...oh no! He runs up to me and sobs. I actually had a feeling that this was coming. "I-I'm getting pwicked on at school." He says and I tense up. "What?" I say not believing what I just heard. I hope I heard wrong. "I-I'm being hit on." He says and sits beside me.

I just froze. Did he really tell me in other words that he's been getting bullied?

"And that's why I have this black eye?"

* * *

*Third POV*

Ally came home that night and Austin didn't want to tell her what happened. So, he just made up something. "Hey Alls, um...he wasn't feeling good. That's what happened." He tells her quickly and she nods. She's too tired to care so she just tiredly walk to her room. Austin lets out a breath of relied before retreating to his own room.

~Next Day~

Austin dropped Aiden off at school and went back to the house. "Hey Alls." Austin said smiling to her as she was waking up. Ally was currently in her bed. Austin just came into her room to wake his beautiful 'unofficial' girlfriend up. "Hey." She said sleeply with a smile on her face. "So, what are you going to do today?" Austin asked politely. Austin really wasn't interested. The only thing he was trying to do, was getting her to do something so that he can secretly go to Aiden's school. "Um...I'm gonna go grocery shopping in like ten minutes." She said while sitting up. Austin smiled. 'YES', he cheered to himself. Ally got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hopped in. Meanwhile, Austin was in the kitchen making some coffee.

He didn't know, but he would really need that for what's coming up.

**[Meanwhile at Marino PREP Academy]**

"Hey Squirt!" A boy named James said. Aiden was currently siting in his seat that the teacher assigned him. Did you know that it was by his bully? Nope. Not even the teacher would've guessed.

"So, do you got me lunch mwoney?" James, three years old aswell, asked Aiden. Aiden swiftly took out his lunch money and gave it to him. James smiled toothless. "Gwood." He said and sat in his chair. Not every day that Aiden would give James his money. It was only some days that this would occur.

"Squirt!" James called out. Aiden was currently in the bathroom washing his hands. He turned around only to be hit into the jaw by Randy's, Jame's friend, hand. "Ow." Aiden cried as he got up off the floor. "Don't you go twelling!" James said while the others laughed. "You hear?" Aiden nodded. Suddenly, someone came and hit Aiden in the stomach. Aiden hunched over in pain. "This little squirt!" James said as the others laughed. Aiden couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and charged towards James. James, who didn't see this coming, was shocked. Aiden actually tackled James to floor and started punching him. The others just stood there shocked except for Randy. Randy ran out the bathroom and towards the front office. A few seconds later, the principle and P.E. coach came running in. They pushed Aiden off of James.

They examined James. He had a mouth full of blood. His left and right eye were black. But, his left eye was swollen shut. Aiden thought he did an awesome job, the principle looked at Aiden with venom. "AIDEN MATTHEWS, YOU ARE SUSPENED FOR THREE WHOLE WEEKS FOR BEING A HUGE BULLY!" The principle shouted and Aiden was escorted to the front office.

**[Meanwhile Back with Austin and Ally]**

Ally stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her outfit. It was a pink tank top and black jeans. She pulled out some pink shoes. They were the same color as the tank top. She put on her tank top then her jeans. She was proceeding to put on her shoes when her phone rang. She dug through her purse and took out her phone. She observed the phone number. It was the school's phone number. "What could be wrong?" Ally said to herself. "Well, they're probably letting out early." Ally told herself as she clicked answer. "Hello?" Ally said into the phone. "Yes, is this Ms. Matthews?" The principle asked. "No, it's Ms. Dawson but just continue." "Oh...well, Aiden here has just been SUSPENED for three weeks-" "Woah, what's the reason for this?" Ally asked being protective. "Well, your son here was caught in the bathroom punching another student." She said and Ally gasped. "W-are you sure it's Aiden Austin Matthews?" Ally asked. **(A/N: Didn't know that Ally named her son Austin, did ya? Dallas actually came up with that name since the name was in the same state as him.)** "Yes." The principle says. "And I'll see you here in around ten minutes or I'm expelling your wild pet!" The principle said and hung up the phone.

Ally was a bit taken back. This could not happen. Ally grabbed her shoes and ran into the living room. Nope, Austin's not there. She ran into the kitchen to see Austin sitting down at the table. "Austin! Aiden just got SUSPENED!" She tells him. "We have to get there in the next ten minutes or they'll expel him." She says and Austin's eyes widened. "What?" He said and Ally nodded. "Oh no...that bullying stuff happened. Shit." He muttered to himself but Ally heard him. "Bullying Stuff? Austin, what's going on?" She asked. Austin takes a nervous breath. "Um..." Austin started off saying with a scratch on the back of his neck. "I might've found this out last night." He says with a nervous smile. Ally glared at him. She looked at her hands. She had the shoes. She looked back up at Austin and threw one at his head. It, indeed, hit him and he shrieked. "Ow!" Ally threw the other one at his stomach and hit him perfectly. Austin hunched over. Ally walked over to him. "Next time, tell me all this shit that you find out. Especially if it's dealing with my son." She tells him and grabs the keys.

~6 Minutes Later~

The principle looked at Aiden with an evil smile. "I guess your mom couldn't make it. Well, you're expelled now." She finished. Austin and Ally rushed into the office. Aiden looked up to them and Ally glared at Aiden. He just sank into his seat. "Ms. Dawson-" Austin cut the principle off. "No! Listen! This boy has been bullied all this time and now you want to suspend him because he took up for himself!" Austin yelled. Just then, a dad comes into the office. "Um..." The dad says with James right behind him. Austin knew, for a fact, that this was who Aiden got into a fight with. "We'll just be on our way. I really hope you get rid of that wild asswipe over there." He whispers the last part but Ally and Austin heard him. Ally gasped as Austin walked up to the dad. "That's my son that you're talking about!" Austin shouted.

"And that ass of yours caused my son pain!" The dad says and that's all it took for Austin to launch unto the other dad. Ally and the principle moved back. Austin was currently on top and punching the shit out of the dad. James, the dad's son, got furious. He didn't show it but he felt it. So, he did what he could. He went over to Austin and kicked Austin in the head. Austin groaned holding his head. This got the other dad the advantage. The other dad flipped them over and was now beating the shit out of Austin. Aiden and Ally gasped while the principle smirked. Aiden, completely sick of this charged for James again. Typical James wasn't paying attention, so Aiden tackled him to the back of the metal table. James groaned in pain. Aiden got up and walked over to the protective dads. He saw his opportunity and kicked the dad in the groin. The dad held his manhood and Austin took this chance to regain superiorness. He flipped them over and finished the fight victorious.

Austin stood up with his hand still on his side of the head. He looked at the principle. "This school is nothing but a piece of-" Ally covered Austin's mouth. She glared at him and he nodded knowingly. "And if you didnt expel him yet this will be Aiden's last day." Austin said walking over to Aiden. He bent down and Aiden jumped on Austin's back as Austin gave him a piggyback ride out the school.

* * *

~Next Couple Days~

*Ally's POV*

Aiden has been recovering well. Austin was hit in the head multiple times so that made him bleed. But, other than that. We are happy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Aiden said showing me a drawing. It showed a little boy with brown hair. It also showed a medium-height woman with brown hair giving a hug to a talk blonde. Ally smiled.

Speaking of the blonde, he was currently sleeping on my lap. I told him that he needed to rest his injuries. He decided to fall asleep here. Aiden already had rested so I was okay with that.

I smiled at the picture. "Well...that's just picture perfect!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is 3,700+ words.**

**Um...so as you guys have heard. A couple of days ago, a heartbreaking event occurred here with me. Um...for all if you guys that don't know...I felt bad and was putting my** **career in the trash. But, everyone reviewed and said that those haters were assholes and stuff. I really appreciate you guys. I am so blessed to have you guys with me. You guys are wonderful and you deserve an author like me. I didn't know that I had a lot of fans. I thought it was just basic stuff. Or I just thought that only a few cared...so I'm really happy. **

**Thats just very awesome. Anyways, If you already reviewed because of my broken heart thing, then just put yourself as guest. Type your real fanfiction name then I'll know who did it.**

**Thanks and it's long for the wait, bye**

**R5Auslly**


	9. Chapter 9

**_BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 8 IF YOU HAVEN'T! THANKS AND HAVE A NICE DAY!_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to update again. Yeah and that's why I'm here now. Okay, so you guys are awesome! I love your reviews and since it's Friday, it's awesome enough so. Alright, I don't need to be talking too much. This one might be a little or a lot shorter than the previous one but hey. I got two up in the same day, so please be grateful and REVIEW!**

**R5Auslly and EnvyNV**

* * *

9) Fatal Kisses  
-Austin wants to wait a couple of more minutes before they make a move. Ally is just waiting for that move. What happens when Austin accidentally kisses Ally? He did not want that to happen, but I guess it pulled out of him.

* * *

Chapter 9**: ****_Fatal Kisses_**

*Ally's POV*

Austin saving Aiden like that, was so awesome! I felt that Austin was always there with us. Austin, he's a wonderful person. And all of this stuff is very hard to get rid of in your memory, but at least we could say that Austin beat the crap out of him.

"Ally!" I hear someone call my name. Oh yeah, it's Austin. "Coming!" I call back and run downstairs with my book in hand. "Hey." Austin says walking up to me and hugging me. I snuggle up into the softness of the hug. It felt so good. "So, how was the studio?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Same O...Same O." He says and plops himself on the couch. I chuckle and turn to go to the kitchen, but I'm suddenly pulled down on top of Austin's lap. I lay my head into his chest and he shifts so that he's comfortable. Ahhhh...this feels so good.

* * *

*Third POV*

Austin and Ally were on the couch..cuddling. Aiden was also in the house, but he was in his room watching Friday Night Smackdown for WWE **(1)**. "You know...I love hanging around you guys a lot." Austin says sweetly and Ally giggled. Austin smiled, because he just loved her giggling. It was so comfortable. Ally shifted her head, so that she was looking at him in his eyes. He looked down into her soft, big-brown ones. He just couldn't help how beautiful that they looked. They were absolutely amazing.

"Dwaddy! Mommy!" A voice came from Aiden's room. Austin looked over and looked back at Ally. "Um...Ally, could you get off? I need to see what's up with Sport." Austin says and Ally jumps back in embarrassment. "Uh-uh yeah." She said with a deep red blush on her cheeks. Austin saw her blush and just laughed to himself. He got up and walked over to Aiden's room. "Yeah story?" He says when he gets into the room. Aiden points to the TV screen and Austin looks over to it. Aiden was pointing to Big Show and Triple H. Big Show had just knocked out Triple H. Austin laughed. "Wow! He really just got the hell punched out of him!" Austin said. Aiden looked up at Austin. "Um...what does hell mean?" Aiden asked and Austin eyes went wide. "Um...that's a bad word. Just don't say it anymore, okay Sport?" Aiden looked at him confused. "W-If it's a bwad word then why did you just say it?" Aiden asked. Austin just shook his head. "Just don't say it." He said sternly and Aiden nodded. "Okay."

Austin sighed as he left the room. He walked back over to the couch, where Ally was currently sitting. She was writing in her book. He wanted to know what she was writing. It had to be important, since she was just writing in it non-stop.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything has been going perfectly fine for theast few weeks. Austin and I officially got together and just a week ago, he whooped somebody's ass. That ass that he whooped was my son's bully's dad. Yep, I said that right. Austin actually beat the crap out of him. I just can't believe Austin would do that. At first, I thought he was going to be his silly self and try to make the situation funny. Or that's what I knew. You see...Austin is funny and goofy at times. It's just all funny sometimes, but sometimes there is a time to just cease it. Anyways, I love him. That's what makes me love him actually. He's so...um, I have to go. I can feel him looking over my shoulder...bye._

_Love,  
Ally_

I close my book and shift my body behind me. Yep, I was right. Austin was just standing there..just looking at my songbook. I laughed mentally to myself. "Austin, um...what are you doing?" I sarcastically ask. I already knew what he was doing. He looked at me then back at my book. "Um..." He sated scratching the back of his neck. "Let's watch a movie!" He shouted and plopped himself on the couch beside me. Suddenly little feet ran to the living room. "Me too! Me too!" Aiden exclaimed as he plopped himself on the comfy chair across from the couch. Austin smiled as he turned on the television. "Okay so there is Hunger Games, Ice Age, Puss in Boots-" Aiden cut everyone off. "Puss in Boots!" He yelled and I chuckled. "Puss in Boots...it is!" Austin said and clicked on it. About six seconds later, it started.

I shifted myself on the couch so that I was comfortable. I let a deep breath as I focused my attention on the television screen in front of me.

* * *

~Later On~

*Aiden's POV*

Yes! I wove this pwart of the movie. This is the part when they are dancing. It's fwunny!

I wook over to my mom. She just fwell asleep. I see dwaddy's arm around her. Awww. Suddenly, I see my dad begin to cwose his eyes. And then, they're shut.

OOOH. I walk over thwere quietly and I take out mom's phone. I go to the cwamra. I press click and twake a picture. When the phone fwashed, thwey moved slighty. I run back to my chair and sit there.

Yes! Here goes my other fwavorite part!

* * *

*Third POV*

What Aiden didn't know was that the flash...it made the two parents move. It mad them move and now Ally's and Austin's face are right in front of each other. Their lips are so close that they can just move toe inches and capture each other in a full kiss.

Haha...lets see if something happens.

* * *

**{Remember-they are in two seperate...different dreams.}**

* * *

[Dreaming State-**Austin Bold/** _Ally-_Italicized]

**I open my eyes and look around. It looked like some type of...well I don't know. It's just pure white all over. It doesn't look right either. You can see nothing. There is just white all over and it's so annoying. Ugh...I hate lame colors. It's stupid. I like colorful colors like yellow, blue, and red. I hate basic colors. It's just annoying and it makes me feel unspecial. It makes me feel stupid. I don't know why, but it just does. "Austin?" I hear and I turn around. Is that Ally? "Oh hey Ally." I say and she smiles. I look to the ground to see a dollar bill on the floor. Huh? How did that even get here? I bend down and pick it up. Suddenly, there's a scream. "Ahhhhh! Austin!" I hear and drop the dollar bill. I look to where Ally was previously standing. She's not there. Where could she have gone? This is weird. "Ally!" I call out. "Ally!" I call out again. Nope...there's no answer. I let out a shaky breath. What the hell is going on here?**

_I feel something soft that I'm laying on. It feels as soft as a cloud. Well, not that I did touch a cloud. It's probably impossible. They always disappear and stuff. Weird right? I open my eyes to come into contact with a blue sky? Huh? I thought I was just watching Puss in Boots with Austin and Aiden. I shift to turn around to see that I'm indeed on a cloud? What the hell? I turn to the side as I hear someone. Or do I hear a plane? Suddenly, something comes into view. I raise my hands in the air. "Over here!" I call out waving my hands side to side. I see the pilot look done at me. He lowers the plane and lets out a ladder. I raise my hand so that I can catch it. Yep. Yep. Almost there, "Ahhhhh!" I scream as I feel myself falling. I guess that cloud couldn't hold me too much longer. I keep screaming. Oh no! I'm gonna die, this is not good. "Ahhhhhhh!" I continue to scream. "Ahhhhhhh-" My scram was cut short when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I got ya." I hear. I turn around to see the pilot. Well...I can see the pilot, but not his face. He has a pilot helmet over him. My eyes widened. "We're gonna-" He puts one finger on my lips and shooshed me. "It's okay, I gotta a parachute." He says and I look above him. Yep. He had a parachute. We safely land on the ground below. I smile thinking that I was gonna be safe. Suddenly, there's a roar. "Run!" I hear the pilot say and I don't hesitate. I run. I look behind me to see him right behind my heels. I keep running forward. After a while, I don't hear anymore footsteps behind me. I panic. I turn around solely to see nothing. Just plain oh nothing. Oh no! Don't panic. Well...just panic. "Ahhhhhn!" I scream. "Help me!" I say and keep running forward. I have to get out of here and I mean right now._

**I look around. "Ally!" I call out again. Nope. There's no answer. Okay, this is just so godamn freakish now. "I see that you're looking for your princess?" I hear a voice and I turn to the voice. Nope. No one is in view. What the hell is going on? "Who are you?" I say looking around. "I am the angel of dreams." It says and I look around again. "Show yourself!" I command. I hear the angel laugh. "I actually can't make that wish come true." It says. Oh, so it can grant wishes. "Well since you can grant wishes, can you bring back Ally?" I ask and I hear the laughter stop. "Um...what's wrong?" I ask worried. "Oh...I actually can't make that with either." It says and I can feel myself getting angry. "Well, can you do anything?!" I ask now impatient. "Well, I can grant you the resources." It says and I smile. "Alright then...where shall I go?" I ask and I suddenly see an arrow. It points behind me and I turn around. There...I see a horse? "What, when did that horse get there?" I say out loud. "Oh...I just put it there." The angel say and I nod. "Okay.." I run to the horse and get on it. I look up into the sky. "Um...I don't know about this." I say and look at the horse nervously. "Oh you'll be fine." The angle's voice says and I look back down at the horse. "Alright...good horse." I cooed while patting the back. The horse walked slowly and I smile as I continued cooing. "Alright, good-Ahhhhh!" I screamed as the horse ran fast into a waterfall. What the hell? When did that get here? I prepare myself for getting wet, but it never comes. We actually already passed the waterfall and I look back at it. How come I didn't get wet? Again, the hell?**

_I keep running until I see...a treehouse? Again, weird? I climbed into the treehouse and looked around. Everything is scratched up in here. Better term, it's all destroyed. "Open it!" I hear as a knock is placed onto the door. I cautiously make my way to the door. Okay, so it's a human voice. I'll be alright. I opened the door and a scratched up pilot comes in. I took a look at the pilot's appearance. It was all beatin up. "You okay?" I say as I run to him. He nods as he plops himself on the broken couch. He lies back and look at the cieling. I wander what happened to him? Because, he's awfully quiet. That's very weird of him anyway. Well, that's what I'm guessing. "Um...your name is?" I say. He looks up at me. "Um...my name is-" Suddenly, there's another roar. I look behind me to see a tiger standing right there. How did he get in? I turn back around slowly to look at the pilot. I couldn't see his face, but I saw his eyes. It was all wide-eyed. "What do I do?" I ask him. He looks at the tiger then back at me. "Just move slowly torwards me." He says and I nod slowly. I take one small step then take another step and then another step then another then- "ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" I hear and I scream and run. "You shouldn't have done that!" The pilot yells and he takes my hand. The tiger backs us up into the treehouse's wall. I look at the pilot. "Well...I guess this is the end?" I tell him. He shakes his head slowly. "This cannot end like this." He said and I just closed my eyes sadly. Then I reopened them. "Just give me your name, so that I'll die knowing who came and tried to save me." I say. He looks at me before taking off his helmet. He had blonde hair and...(I gasp.) "My name is Austin." He says._

**Me and the horse gallop all the way to a castle? Okay, this is kind of weird. "Alright, stop here boy." I say and the horse stops. I slowly get off and make my way up to the castle's gate. "Man! A lever needs to be pulled." I say to myself. "No problemo!" I hear the angel's voice say and I suddenly, I hear the gate being lowered. I run backwards and out the way. It finally lowers to the ground and Maximus and I ride in. Okay...I called my horse, Maximus. Big deal! I look around. There's two stairways then there's one big hallway in the middle. I look to my horse. "Alright, lets split up." I say. The horse looks at me confused. "Oh, why did I talk to a horse?" I ask myself. "Oh...your wish is granted." I hear the angel's voice say and suddenly, the horse talks. "Alright, let's go." He says and gallops into the hallway. I stand there shocked. Okay, that was weird.**

**I look to the left side if the stairs. "Okay, I'll go there." I tell myself. I run up those stairs and into a door. The door is brown and says 'Do Not Enter' on the front. I shrugged. Hey. I broke many rules before. I opened it to see... "Ally!" I called out as I ran to her lifeless body. She's tied up on a pole. I run behind the pole and try to untie it but it doesn't work. I run back into the front to see Ally beginning to close her eyes. "No, Ally...stay with me." I say. She looks at me with a smile and nods slightly. Okay, I have to hurry up. I look around until I spot a table with big scissors. "Yes!" I cheered as I run over to them. But as soon as I'm about to grab them, someone trips me. I fall onto my back hitting my head on something. My vision goes blurry as I try to process what had just happened. "Ha! Pitiful!" I hear and I'm out like a light.**

_A smile comes across my lips as I see the love of my life just standing there with me. "Hi-yah!" He says and kicked the tiger straight in the head. The tiger's eyes closed and I make a prediction that the tiger was just knocked out cold. "Okay, we need to leave here now." Austin says and I nod. I need to get out of here. "No we need to get out of here." He says with a smile and we climb down the treehouse. I guess he heard me. "Okay, so-ROOOOOAAAARRR!" We both hear and turn around just in time for Austin to be tackled to the ground. "Austin!" I screamed. Oh no! This cannot be happening._

**A groan escape my mouth as I open my eyes. I look around to see that I'm tied up to something. Maybe it's the same thing that Ally was tied up to. I sighed as I look in front of me. "Oh, look who decided to wake up?" I hear someone sarcastically say. I turn my head around to see...my son's bully's father. "You!" I scream and he laughs...might I add evily. "Yes, it's me." He says and I just glare at him. "And my name is Robert for your information." He says and walks towards me with something behind his back. When he gets to me, he smiles. "Oh and I'll be killing your precious girlfriend in front of you. Oh wait, she isn't your official girlfriend." He stated as he cut through Ally's rope and picked her up. She made little sounds and I couldn't bare to watch. "Let her go!" I yelled and he laughed. "Oh please." He continues. "You and I both know that that won't happen." He puts the little blade on Ally's throat. "Say goodbye to the love of your life!" I felt tears pricking through my eyes, but then I remembered something. "Angel get me out of these ropes!" I yell. Robert looks at me confused. Suddenly, my ropes fall to the ground and I take this time to tackle Robert to the ground. I got on top of him and started punching the shit out of him. Haha! This is round two for his evil ass.**

_"Austin!" I screamed. I tried getting the tiger off but I couldn't. I looked around for anything to use. Yep. There goes a sharp stick. I run to it and pick it up. Then, I ran back to the tiger. I let out a shaky breath and then stabbed it. "Rooooo," the tiger cried. I silently celebrated with myself for stabbing that wild piece of shit! I kneel beside Austin. "Austin..." I say while shaking him. He looks up at me. "Kiss me." Where his words? I look at him confused, but suddenly I was forced down to kiss him. I pull away after a few minutes and look at him. He isn't looking at me, though. His eyes are closed. My eyes widened. "Austin! Austin! Don't die on my Austin!" I say through tears. He doesn't move._

_...So that means, he is dead._

**I just beat the crap out of Robert. And now...I personally about to get married to this wonderful woman. After I beat the crap out of Robert, he was thrown into jail. The white blank area thing was gone. It was filled wi color, just the way I liked it. "I do." She says. "I do." I say. "You may now kiss the bride." The man stated and I took no time. I pulled her to me and captured her lips. And our lips moved in synch.**

* * *

[Out of dreams]

*Austin's POV*

I open my eyes to see the most gorgeous face of all. She has her eyes open aswell. That dream made me realize something. Life isn't always long. So, go ahead and make things right. Or Better yet, have your first kiss.

I felt myself leaning in uncontrollably and suddenly, I capture her lips with mine.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

When Austin kissed me, I felt sparks go everywhere. It wasn't just a regular kiss but it was a great kiss. It was a kiss of all kisses and I enjoyed that.

"Ewwww!" We both hear and pull away. I turn to see Aiden smile at us. "Yes! First kisses!" He says and jumps up and down.

I chuckle and turn back to Austin. He looks down at my lips and capture them once again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I meant to say that chapter 8 was the longest chapter in FCFG history! So thank you.**

**Um...I hoped up liked it. I'll try to have up another by tomorrow.**

**Guys! Two chapters in one day! That's awesome! Thanks again and bye.**

**Oh and REVIEW!  
R5Auslly and EnvyNV**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only need one more review to make it to 100! This chapter was supposed to premiere on the fourteenth of October. So,** **that was on a Monday. Which is why it's very late, but I decided to update today. Anyways, the next update probably won't be updated until latear on tonight. It's only because I only have two more chapters after this one that I want to get to you guys. And, you really don't want to miss the next One. But yeah, anyways there is a season finale of this during the first two weeks of November. Then I'll post the season three premiere on November 23rd. So, thanks. **

**But yeah, that's actually all that I want to cover. -oh and the third update today should be about Halloween. So, it might be two in the morning until I update that one...just treat it as one!**

**Um...I'll just see you at the end.  
R5Auslly (Partner) EnvyNV**

* * *

10) Fake Concert Information  
-Someone evil gives Austin some Concert Information. They Re-do their voices so that Austin wouldn't recognize them. Austin goes but, there are no people. With Ally at home and his friends somewhere...who is set out to help him. Three figures come out and surround Austin. They punch and do whatever...but that's until someone comes out and helps him. Who might that person be? Well...you have to read for yourself.

* * *

**WARNING: Almost every point of view is short almost every time, so be prepared for it!**

* * *

ANOTHER WARNING:**Okay, so what happened was...at first, I created the chapter. I mistakenly deleted it and I had to rewrite it so it wasn't as good as the first one.**

* * *

Chapter 10 **(woo hoo!) ****_:Fake Concert Information_**

*Ally's POV*

"And you guys did what?" Trish asked me surprised about what I just told her. If you didn't know, I told her about the wake up kiss. "Yeah, we kissed." I said with a roll of my eyes. I mean...I just told Trish seven times and she keeps asking the same question. Maybe, she's shocked that it happened. "Oh...my...gosh!" She squeals. Then she abruptly stops. "Um...you okay?" I ask her standing up from her sofa. She nods and looks at me confused. "Um Ally...if you guys kissed then why aren't you guys official yet?" She stated and that hadn't really dawned on me. I never thought of it like that.

"I never thought of that." I told Trish. She nodded. "Yeah, I could see why." She says and walks to her kitchen. I sighed and followed her. She walked to her refrigerator and took out some orange juice. "So..." She says pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "...Did you like it?" She asked and my eyes widened. "Um...um..." I stuttered. "Ally, just say yes or no. I won't tell." I took a deep breath. "Yes!" I said and she squealed. I rolled my eyes. "And that's the reason why I didn't want you knowing." She still squeeled with joy as I looked at her.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

"I mean...I really liked the kiss." I tell Dez as I throw the football back to him. Right now, we are outside my apartment building. "So, you did like it?" Dez said throwing the ball back to me. I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I liked it very much." He laughs. I look at him confused. "Um...am I missing something here?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Naw." He said. "I was just laughing at how your face looks. It's very funny how you was like, 'yeah, I liked it very much.'" I nod very unsure. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that pal." I say and throw the ball back at him.

* * *

*Third POV*

"So, how was your day today?" Austin asked Ally as the three sat at the dinner table . Ally shrugged. "Nothing much...just had a chit-chat with Trish." She said. Austin kept his eyes on Ally. "About?" He said wanting to know what they were so busy talking about. Ally turned her body so that she was looking at him. "Um...that's my buisness. Not yours!" She said and Austin chuckled. "Uh huh." He said and Aiden quietly laughed from the other side of the table.

"Alright, the food's ready!" She exclaimed and the boys cheered.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking about with Trish?" Austin asked again with a little smile. Ally rose her eyes to his and glared at him. "No, Austin." She said and he just chuckled. "Alright, Alright." Austin waved off and dug further into his food. Aiden was smiling to himself after seeing his parents.

...they couldn't get any much cuter.

~Next Day~

"Sweetheart wake up." Austin said shaking Ally slightly. Ally groaned and opened one eye. "Yeah?" She said and Austin chuckled. "You need to get up." He told her. Ally groaned again and looked at her clock. She shook her head. "No, it's to early-wait! Where's Aiden?" She asked him. He just shook his head in amusement. "He's at school." He told her and she let a relieved breath. "I dropped him off before I came and woke you." She nods and get up. "Alright." She said stretching. "I gotta go hang out with Trish today. We're going to the mall." She told him and ran to the bathroom. Austin shook his head in amusement again, then followed her.

"You know...you could stay here with me." He tells her leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. Ally chuckled while shaking her head. "Austin, I have to go or else Trish will throw a fit." She tells him and he pouts. He lets out a dissapointefly breath. "Fine...but just know that I'm free today. Jimmy told me to take two days off from work, so I'm here if you need me." He tells her and she nods.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

I really do love Austin, but sometimes he can get a little or a lot clingy. I mean...we're not even official yet. I'm not complaining, but I can't wait until he asks me. "Hey Ally." Trish exclaims as she sees me. I just pulled up into her driveway. "Hey Trish, are you ready to go or are we just staying here all day?" I asked her and Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, I kind of want to just stay here all day." She says with a shrug. "Oh yeah and I almost thought that you weren't going to come. It was almost too scary here with my refrigerator and washing machine making noise." She tells me and I smiled. "I always think that someone is in the same house as me. That's just creepy as hell." I smile to myself before she invites me in again.

"Alright..." I say as I sit my stuff on the counter.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

I'm currently sitting on the couch watching the television. I mean...Justin Timberlake is playing LIVE!

_[Verse 1:]  
Baby, everyday in training to get the gold  
That's why your body's crazy  
But you can't run from yourself, that's where it's difficult  
Girl I can see in your eyes that there's something inside that made you evil  
Where did you go, 'cause it just ain't fair  
Over here thinking 'bout the shit you say  
Don't know why it gets to me_

_[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO_

_[Post-Chorus:]  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
It's just a TKO  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
T-TKO  
Out for the count  
Girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
Now, I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO_

_[Verse 2:]  
Baby, now I really know what we're fighting for  
This rematch sex is amazing  
But nobody wins when if somebody's heart is swole  
'Cause when I see you move like you got something inside that made you lethal  
Where did you go, 'it just ain't fair  
Over here thinking 'bout the shit you do  
Don't know what I got to lose_

_[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO_

_[Post-Chorus:]  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
It's just a TKO  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
T-TKO  
Out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
Now, I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO_

_[Spoken: Timbaland]  
Girl  
See what you doing  
See what you doing, girl?  
You knock me right out  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out  
Hey girl  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out  
Hey girl  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out_

_[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
You've been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO_

Man! That song rocked!

_**Brrring. Brrrrinng.**_

"Hello?" I answered my phone confused. It's supposed to be an off day for me, so there isn't anyone that would call me except Dez or Ally. "Oh hey Austin!" I hear a voice from another end. I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. "Um...who is this?" I ask back into the phone and I hear a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, this is Randy." The guys says. "You know...the one that you beat up in the principle's office?" I nod to myself before answering back into my phone. "Yeah..so why did you call me and how did you get my number?" I asked maybe a little too harshly.

"Woah...wait!" The man says. "I'm the one that gives orders. Now, you get your punk ass down here and fight like a man or I'll jack up your old boss man here. Ain't that right Jimmy?" I hear and I gasped. "No!" I shouted while standing up. I hear him laugh evily. "Oh and if you don't do as I say and get your butt down here, well...I'm just gonna have to go after that little kid of yours." The phone hangs up.

What the hell?

Where are they?

He didn't give me any directions.

...oh yeah. They must be at the studio, since Jimmy is there.

*Third POV-with Aiden*

{Tornado Alarm} {Tornado Alarm} {Tornado Alarm}

"Teachers, we need you to all get the students into the hallway." The intercome lady says over the teacher's talking. "There is a tornado heading our way and we all need to be protected." It shuts off for a little bit before speaking again. "I repeat: we need all teachers to get their students into the hallway. There's a tornado coming!" Mrs. Bowen (A/N: Just came up with that name.) turned to her students with a sad smile. "Alright students...line up into the hallway. You know what to do."

All the children groan, because they would have to crouch down onto the floor and put their hands on the back of their head/neck. The only one that didn't groan, though, was Aiden.

"Yes!" He cheered and the teacher looked to him.

"Mr. Matthews!" She scolded. "I am dissapointed in your behavior. If and when we go out to the next recess, you are not aloud to play!" Aiden's happy face turned into a frown as the teacher pointed out the room. "Let's go my little bugs." She says with a smile, then looked to Aiden. "And my stink bug."

~with Austin~

He is now at STAR records studio. He walks up to the front-double doors and takes a deep breath. "It's now or never." He says to himself and opens the door. He walks in and take in his surroundings. Nothing akward..but, the light is twitching on and off. "Well...well...well...look who we have here?" Says a voice and Austin immediately stops. He turns around only to get knocked off of his feet. This want him flying into the air.

Yep...flying into the air. Weird right?

~with Aiden~

"WHOO HOO!" Someone cheers as the whole school building is slightly being lifted into the air. Most of the screams are coming from the teacher, but other than that...there's literally nothing wrong.

BOOM!

That's all you could hear. Aiden looked over to see..."James! How are you?" Aiden was surprised.

James laughed to himself. "Come with me..." He says and jumps out the opened crack. Aiden shook his own head looking down onto the ground. They were at least 20 feet into the air. "It's now or never!" Aiden hears James yell from the ground.

Aiden closed his eyes fell from the crack.

~with Austin~

He wakes up a little groggily. "W-where am I?" Austin asked and looked around. "Why-you're in my...BOOM!" Everyone turned around to the sound.

* * *

*Aiden's POV*

I jwumped awake at that shound. I wooked around..."oh jwust a bwad dream." I sway to myself as I fwall back to sweep.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter...I know!**

**Okay, so what happened was...at first, I created the chapter. I mistakenly deleted it and I had to rewrite it so it wasn't as good as the first one.**

**It's kind of boring, but a chapter is a chapter right? Oh and thanks for the reviews in advance.**

**Okay, so this chapter lacked detail. Please don't hate me for it, but the next chapter is gonna be be great.**

**Alright, I'm trying to complete this next chapter. BYE!  
-R5Auslly**

* * *

**Short Memo:**

_EnvyNV is quite busy right now, so basically I'm the only one making up these types of chapters. I know they are quite "boring" but she'll be back into action on the third season. Thanks for concerns!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright! So, here goes the next chapter. This chapter could actually be the season finale, but happily, it isn't. Though, it is a filler to the finale. Well...kind of?**

**Anyways, this isn't a very long chapter...I think? But, I'll try and make it longer. Oh, and I should be getting you the next chapter tonight...so I can't wait for you guys to get your Post-Halloween present. One day later, but hey, it's a chapter right.**

**Alright, I'm signing out**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

11) Fatal Girlfriend and Boyfriend (November 9)  
-Austin believes it's time. Ally's been waiting for this moment and now it's finally here.

* * *

Chapter 11: **_Fatal Girlfriend and Boyfriend_**

*Ally's POV*

I can feel someone's presence beside me, but who? Well, I hope I got into bed alone. Because, that would just be akward to wake up to see someone sleeping.

I sighed and opened my eyes up very slowly. I only see..."AUSTIN!" I screamed which startled him. He jumped awake and hit the floor with a loud 'oomph'. "Oh my gosh, Austin, I am so sorry." I innocently said as I kneeled down beside him. He looked up at me very groggily. "Owww." He groaned while holding his forehead. I chuckled to myself, but it was very soft so that he couldn't hear me. He raised himself up so that he was leaning against the lower half of my bed. "Alllly...why did you knock me out of the bed?" He asked and I smiled. "Oh, Austin...I knocked you off, because you were in the 'same' bed as me." I told him and he glared at me before fully standing up. "Alright..." He stated while stretching. "I'm gonna go and um...hang out with Aiden." He finished saying while stretching. I nodded and he face me a peck on my lips before walking into the bathroom. I smiled to myself of my wonderful 'unofficial' boyfriend.

Ugh...when is he going to ask me. He needs to do it quick, because I'm tired of just waiting.

He has the permission to kiss me, so why does he not want to ask me to be his girlfriend. "Huh? Wierd." I say outloud.

...oops.

"What's wierd?" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Austin in nothing but his boxers. Talk about getting turned on.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say and walk towards him. He smiles at me and holds his arms out so that I can walk straight into them. And I do, I walk straight into his hug and it felt so good. "Oooh...you feel so good. You just feel warm." I say into his chest and I can feel the vibration in his chest. It seems like he's quietly laughing. "I love you, you know that." Austin says into my ear and I nod. "Yeah. I know you do." I said and raised my head to look at him straight into his eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world. Well, except that I love Aiden a lot more." I told him and he let out a small laugh before giving me a firm hug. I put my head back on his chest. "I want to show you something." Austin says into my ear and he quickly opened my bedroom door and pushed me through it.

When I come into contact with the floor, I look up to see rose pedals. They are leading down the staircase. I smile and slowly walk with them. I walk down the hall, through the stairs, and through the living room. It suddenly came into a stop right outside of the kitchen and I couldn't be anymore happier.

"Ally Marie Dawson," I hear from behind me and I turn around to see..."(gasp) Austin..." I say and he smiles. "Hold on let me finish." He says.

"I love everything about you. You're playful and funny and love to do things with me. I know that I'm like a child in a man's body, but you don't care. You treat me with love. You care about me. I care about you and Aiden so much. I actually..." He pauses and take out a ring case and I gasp louder. "had the help of Dez and Trish with this one. I hope you like it, because I had to ask Trish what you'd like. It was pretty hard, but anyways. Ally Marie Dawson, will you do me the honor of wearing this official couple ring and be my girlfriend?"

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks as I examine the man right in front of me. I wanted him, for so long, to propose to me so I could be his girlfriend.

**[Flashbacks]**

_-2 Months Ago-_

"Hey Austin." I say as I come outside. He and Dez were throwing the football with Aiden cheering them on. "Hey Alls." He said and came over to give me a hug before running off to continue playing with Dez.

_-1 Month Ago-_

"Ally! Ally!" I hear Austin voice say as he comes up a little closer and closer. "Do you want to go to the Bikini Beach Club with me?" He asked and I looked at him crazy. "Um...no thank you." I said and he put on a pouty face then shrugged. "Okay, well Dez and I are going..." He stopped when I gave him a look. "Alright, fine,.,I won't go." He says and I smiled. When he left out of my bedroom, I couldn't help to think that I could've went to that Bikini thing. He would've found me more attractive to ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean...I know that I'm ugly anyways.

_-1 Month Ago-_

Aiden has been recovering well. Austin was hit in the head multiple times so that made him bleed. But, other than that. We are happy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Aiden said showing his mom a drawing. It showed a little boy with brown hair. It also showed a medium-height woman with brown hair giving a hug to a talk blonde. I smiled.

Speaking of the blonde, he was currently sleeping on my lap. I told him that he need to rest his injuries. He decided to fall asleep there. Aiden already had rested so I was okay with that.

I smiled at the picture. "Well...that's just picture perfect!"

_-Few Weeks Ago in My Diary-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything has been going perfectly fine for theast few weeks. Austin and I officially got together and just a week ago, he whooped somebody's ass. That ass that he whooped was my son's bully's dad. Yep, I said that right. Austin actually beat the crap out of him. I just can't believe Austin would do that. At first, I thought he was going to be his silly self and try to make the situation funny. Or that's what I knew. You see...Austin is funny and goofy at times. It's just all funny sometimes, but sometimes there is a time to just cease it. Anyways, I love him. That's what makes me love him actually. He's so...um, I have to go. I can feel him looking over my shoulder...bye._

_Love,  
Ally._

**[Flashbacks Over]**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, say yes!" I hear a more childish voice say, which knocked me out of my daydream. I looked down to the man right in front of me and smiled. "Yes." Was all I had to say for Austin to pick me up and kiss me fully on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I should have another chapter up soon or it's up now. Anyways, thankfully-I own everything in this story except the characters. I hope you enjoyed their official get together. I thought it was cute. Anyways, oh my gosh! EnvyNV just gave me the season three premiere of this story and it's gonna be awesome. Too bad that it's not gonna premiere until November 30th. Haha, it's the last day of November but anyways.**

**-Make sure you check out the new Austin & Ally tonight and also (on an unrelated note) check out the series finale of Shake It Up. -I can't believe it's gone!**

**Anyways, this story only has two more chapters after this one. I'm gonna post the next one...right now or later on today...you'll see. And, I'll post the season finale on tomorrow since it's Veterans Day! -who's out of school.**

**I AM!  
Alright, I gotta go...R5Auslly**


	12. Chapter 12

**_(This author note is narrated by R5Auslly-EnvyNV will be back on the season premiere of this story on November 30th)_**

* * *

**A/N: Here goes the second update of today. I really was trying to hurry up and finish this because I wanted to get it posted. Okay, so sorry for the long wait. I know that you guys have been patiently waiting. I really understand. So, I'm gonna post the season finale tomorrow. It's gonna be alone time...ya know. Hint-Hint. Anyways, EnvyNV has already created the season three premiere, but sadly it won't premiere until November 30th. That's mean isn't it? Well, I have so much to do in the mean time. Like, create more chapters of other stories. Actually, we both have to do that. This isn't the only story that we have to do. There is lots. I am kind of sad though. This story has been created on August 2nd and now it's November 9th and we still haven't finished it. Worse, we're only on chapter 12. This story is gonna be 23 chapters long. I already have it planned out.**

**Now, I know that some of you guys are like. If this story Is called Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends, then why are they real girlfriend and boyfriend in the last chapter. Wellll...you see. Austin and Ally are a real couple, but Jimmy doesn't know that. Jimmy still thinks it's the fake thing and if Jimmy finds out that they are a real couple...then something will go down. Austin could lose his contract or anything. But, that will be revealed in season 3!**

**Alright, I talked for wayyyy too much, but you get the point.**

**...R5Auslly**

* * *

12) Fake Second Movie Date (November 9)  
-Halloween is here. Austin wants to go 'trick-or-treating' with Aiden but Ally doesn't think it's safe. So, Austin suggest that they watch horrific movies all night. Ally doesn't like that Idea either but she'll take what she can get.

* * *

Chapter 12:_** Fake Second Movie Date**_

_*Aiden's POV*_

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

I opwened the dwoor. "Trick or Treat!" The wittle gwirl said. I turned my head. "Dwaddy!" I called out. He came to the dwoor with a smwile on his face. "Trick or Treat you cutie!" He said and gave her some cendy.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

"Trick or Treat, you cutie." I told the little girl thats at the door and gave her a handful of Halloween candy. "Thank you Mister!" The little girl said before running off to the house right next to us. I smiled to myself as I closed the front door. I turned around to face my little-intelligent-brainiac-boy. "Wow, to be just turning four...you sure do know how to greet people for Halloween." I tell him with a little ruffle to his head. "Dwaaaad." He whined patting down his hair. I cringed at the word 'dad'.

Why does he call my that?

I will FOREVER jump up at that word coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, where's mwom?" He asked me and I pointed to her bedroom door. "She's in her room. Hey, why don't you go get her? We can go trick-or-treating." I said and he cheered. "Yes!" He exclaims before running along the long hallway to his mom's bedroom.

Yes, I know. Ally and I just got together...so why don't you guys share a room? Now, I wouldn't go that far with her. I wouldn't be able to control myself with sleeping next to her. I wouldn't be able to last three days without any 'ya know'...sex...happening. I would nearly die. No, I'm not a guy who just goes around and have sex with any girl or women that I would like to. But if we're in a relationship, it's another story. I just can't wait until I MAN UP and have the guts to ask her to marry me. I know that...well, not guaranteed...but, I know that she'll probably say yes. You know...because I already basically is living with her and her son. Well...I call him my son now, but that's beside the point. The point is that I'll, one day, stop being a little bitch and have the guts to propose to her. I can't wait until that day finally arrives, because I'll be the happiest guy on earth. Well...that's if she says yes. If she says no, then it'll just be akward living together.

"Austin!" I heard my name being called. I looked over to see Ally walking over very quickly.

...oh lord.

"Don't you know how much I hate Trick-or-Treating?" She asked me and I was about to respond, but she kept going. Haha, that's my Ally. "Kids are basically dying everyday, because of careless parents letting them walk around a sidewalk. A sidewalk that a car can just roll over with. A sidewalk where kids can be taken away from this earth. A sidewalk where a blood puddle lay spelling out your child's name-" I cut her off from going any further. I would not like her to continue that speech.

"Honey." I say standing up and slowly walking towards her. "We don't have to go trick-or-treating if you wouldn't like to." I wrap her into my arms and she doesn't hesitate to put her head on my chest. It just feels right at the moment. "We could just stay in the house and watch horror movies all night." I suggest. "What do you say?"

Ally looks up at me with a smile. "Alright, I'm in!"

* * *

*Ally's POV*

I was peacefully sitting on my bed looking at magazines...wow, Trish has rubbed off on me...when Aiden runs through the door. "Mwommy! Mwommy!" Aiden chants and I look over to his four-year old body. Yes, I did just say that he's four years old. He just turned that age since last week. He's enjoying it too. How do I know? He walks around the house saying how he's a big boy now. Ha Ha, kids can sure make you laugh. "Yes baby?" I say and he stops and runs up to me. "Dwaddy says to come get you so that we can go trick-or-treating." He says jumping now. My eyes widened. "Um...sweetie, go into your room and...I'll just come and get you in a sec." I finish saying and Aiden does bigger jumps. "Okay mwommy...I'm gonna put on my ninja outfit." He says and leaps out of my bedroom.

I sighed as I stood up from my bed and stormed out of my room. "Austin!" I called looking for him. I do have the slightest feeling that he's in the living room, though. Yep, there he is. He was sitting on the couch.

...time to put protective mommy mode on!

"Don't you know how much I hate Trick-or-Treating?" I asked him. "Kids are basically dying everyday, because of careless parents letting them walk around a sidewalk. A sidewalk that a car can just roll over with. A sidewalk where kids can be taken away from this earth. A sidewalk where a blood puddle lay spelling out your child's name-" I was suddenly cut off from continuing that sentence. I let a sigh come from my mouth as I continue to look at Austin.

"Honey," Austin says standing up from the couch and walking over to me. "We don't have to go trick-or-treating if you wouldn't like to." He wraps his arms around my body and I don't hesitate to put my head on his chest. It just feels right at the moment. "We could just stay in the house and watch horror movies all night." He suggested. "What do you say?"

I should just say yes. I don't want anybody going trick-or-treating, so this probably is the best choice. I lift my head up to stare into his eyes. Then, I smile and say..."Alright, I'm in!" I exclaim and he cheers. Aiden comes out from the hallway with a ninja outfit on doing cool martial art moves. "Hi-yah!" He says. "You are gwong to dwie by the sharp twip of my sword!"

...okay, so I got two things to work on with him.

The first: I have to teach him about death. I don't want him saying that neither doing it.

The second: I have to help him with his language. If he is the big boy that he says he is, then he has to start speaking proper.

"Hey, we're going to watch a scary movie." Austin says. 'Are you in, buddy?" Aiden's face frowned a little. I guess it was because we weren't going on that death-mazed trip around the neighborhood. Then, his face changed to be happier. "Alright, let's dwoo it!"

Austin and I froze at his words. "We're gonna have to teach him about his words." I said into his ear and he nodded.

"Cwom on, what are we waiting fwor?!" Aiden says and Austin and I just laugh.

_**-3:00 in the Morning-**_

I open my eyes and look around. I just figured out that I'm lying on the couch. I look over to the Televison screen. It seems like we just fell asleep after the third movie which was Paranormal Activity 4 (1). It was quite scary and I had to snuggle up into Austin. I look over to see that I was indeed by myself on this one. Aiden was asleep on Austin's stomach as Austin was lying on the couch. I smiled at the sight in front of me.

...too bad that it's gotta end.

"Austin, baby." I say while shaking him. "It's three in the morning, get up." Austin sleepily opens up his eyes and looks at me. He smiles after about three seconds and stretches his arms out. I sighed as I grabbed Aiden off of his chest. "Naw, I got him. You go to bed." Austin said slowly getting off the couch and taking him from me. He kisses me on the lips before disappearing in the hallway. I smiled and looked at the mess that lies before me. Popcorn is everywhere. Soda cans are on the cup holders. "What a family?" I say to myself with a shrug. I walk into the hallway and head straight to my room.

But when I get there, it's not empty.

"I thought it would be cool to have one of those family sleep-overs." Austin says with a smile plastered on his face. I smiled at the cute blonde in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders as I climbed into bed with Aiden in the middle of us. He groans and moves a little before resting his head on Austin's chest. I smiled as I looked at Austin. His adorable face. "It wasn't a real bad unofficial second movie date wasn't it?" Austin asked out of the blue and I laugh silently. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad of a night."

"Night babe." Austin says as I see him close his eyes. Within a matter of seconds, he was knocked out cold. I could tell by the way he was softly snoring. "Night Aus."

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna premiere the season two finale tomorrow. I hoped you all liked this. Alright my peeps, I gotta start on this season finale so review and Dow what you do best.**

**...which is reviewing.**

**(1) This movie is scary. I couldn't go past the second one. Ahhhh! The pain! Oh, and by the way-I don't own this!**

**Bye...R5Auslly**


	13. Chapter 13 (SEASON 2 Finale)

**A/N: WELCOME, everyone! This is the season two finale of what you love the best...I think. Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends. I hope you all enjoy this, but it may not be long-but it maybe will. Let's just find out! **

**Here goes one freaky chapter!**

**...until the end-R5Auslly**

* * *

13) Fatal Alone Time (November 11)  
-After trying to be alone, they finally do. What happens with all the tension of love and 'more' that's in the air. Season Two Finale.

* * *

**WARNING: **_This chapter may use cuss words. Also, towards the end (please don't skip ahead), there is a slight-sex scene._

* * *

Season 2 Finale: _**Fatal Alone Time**_

"And what did you say, girl?" Cassidy asked me. I smiled as I shrugged playfully. "I said...um...yes." I stated and that made all the girls squeal. All of the guys looked over to us, but they still didn't stop squealing. "Is everything okay over there, babe?" I hear Austin voice say over the squealing. I look over to him and nod. He gives me one of his signature smiles before turning back around to the guys. I sighed as I saw the girls slowly sitting down in their spots. "Okay, so we need to make a plan on going somewhere so that we can talk in more privateness." Trish suggest and I nod. "Yeah, that's actually a good idea because we don't want these boys figuring out on our little conversation." Cassidy said and I nodded. "What about the Aiden and Cam?" Trish asked and I shrugged. "We'll just leave them with the guys, no biggie." I say and that makes Cassidy and Trish groan. "Oh come on Ally, you know how irresponsible our men are. Do you think that we'll leave the kids alone with them?" Cassidy stated and I groaned this time. "Guys, lets just give them a fair chance in showing their responsibility. Besides..." I say pointing to them. "They know that we would kill them if something happens to our little nuggets." I finished off my sentence cooing. "Yea, I agree." Trish said. "If anything happen to my nephews, I'll rip them straight from their manhood." Cassidy looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" She asked and I couldn't do anything but let out a laugh.

Oh lord...

"What I mean is that...I'll kick them so hard in the groin that they wouldn't even be able to have children." Trish stated a little more clearer and Cassidy's mouth formed an 'o' shape. She leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "Um...remind me to make sure that Elliot doesn't do anything...ya know...so that I'll be able to have atleast another one." I chuckled to myself when she finished. "Will do." I said.

"Alright, we'll tell the boys that we're gonna g-" I was interuppted by my best friend...apparently. "Already on it." She said with a mean face and I knew where this was going. "Um...Cassidy, I think we should-" Ooops, too late!

"Boys! Listen to me and listen to me good!" All of the guys stopped looking at the game and turned to look at Trish. Once Trish saw that all of them were looking, she continued. "The girls and I are leaving to just go on a walk-" Austin interuppted her. "Do you want us to go with you? Are you guys gonna be safe?" Trish glared at him before she yelled. "Austin! Got Dammit, let me finish!" Austin flinched back, as so did Elliot and Dez. "Now, we are going on a walk. We're having our little girl talk, so the kids are staying here with you. I just want you to know two things...one: if the kids are injured in anyway, I'll personally rip your groins out...do you understand me!" Trish scolded and the guys nod their heads with scared expression. My gosh, this is so funny to look at. "Two: I want the boys asleep when we get back. Put them to bed and whatever. I believe Austin has enough bedrooms for people to sleep in, so that's an order. And if they are not asleep when we get back, hair gets cut off and your groins are pulled...do you understand me!" The three adult guys nodded and hurriedly ran to the room Aiden and Cameron were in.

Trish turned around to face us. "And like that...I'm in their heads."

* * *

*Austin's POV*

"Jeez! Dude, your girl's best friend scared the crap out of me!" Elliot exclaimed as we leaned onto the wall in Aiden's room. Yep...we all got scared and ran in here. We really need to lay them down. "You think we should get them dressed for bed?" I asked the other two and they both nod. But, Elliot held up one finger to talk. "Go ahead." I say and he nods. "Okay, I didn't bring Cameron any night clothes. So, I really don't know how he's gonna sleep in a blue dress shirt, a black vest, and black slacks." He says and I sighed. "Um...I'll see if Aiden has an extra pair of pj's." I tell him and he shrugs.

"Alright kiddos, time for bed!" Dez says as he walks over to them. The kids groan. "Well, I'll see you later Aiden." Cameron said as he went to stand by his dad. Elliot chuckled as he squatted down to his son's level. "Hey, what do you say about you spending the night here in Aiden's room?" Elliot asked Cameron and I could see Cameron's eyes light up. "Really!" Cameron cheered before jumping into Aiden's bed. Aiden cheered along with Cameron and us guys laughed to ourselves. "Aiden?" I say and he looks up at me. "Yeah Dwaddy?" I cringe at 'Daddy', but I just let it go. Wow, I really need to work on getting used to that. "Do you have extra pj's for Cameron to wear?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah, I have wike twelve mwore!" He exclaims before getting up and running to his closet. He grabs a Transformers** (1)** one. Currently, he has on a Phineas and Ferb (**2)** one on. "Here you go, Cam." Aiden says and gives it to him. Cameron cheers before running out of the room and into the hallway. I guess he went to the bathroom.

"Dwaddy, can you sing us a song?" Aiden says looking up at me and I nod. "Yeah, one little song wouldn't hurt." Elliot and Dez brought up to little chairs and sat in them. I sighed as I walked out of the room and to my room. I got my gutair and came back into Aiden's room. It was awfully quiet. Well, it wasn't anything to do anyways. "Alright..." I say as I sit on a stool that's in front of the bed. Cameron is already in the bed. Aiden is at the top end of his bed, while Cameron is at the bottom end. "This song is called 'The Butterfly Song'."

_I'm a little butterfly_  
_Spread my colorful wings  
Even though I'm small and frail  
I can do almost anything  
Caterpillar in my cocoon  
I'm gonna be a butterfly soon  
I'm a little butterfly  
I can soar through the sky  
So glad i ended up like this  
Thanks to metamorphosis  
I'm a butterfly  
im a butterfly_

_Yeah  
I'm a butterfly_

I strummed the last string on the gutair as I looked at the two boys. They were sleeping peacefully on the bed. I heard a medium-leveled snore come from beside me. I looked over to see both of my friends knocked the hell out. "Wow, I guess it put everybody to sleep." I say to myself as I stand from my seat. I turn off the light and walk back into the living room.

...soon, the guys joined me.

"Dude, I didn't realize that you put me to sleep with that lullaby?" Dez said while yawning. Elliot nodded. "Yeah, but I'm glad it put the boys to bed. Anyways, lets just hope that Trish doesn't come here and decide to pull our manhoods out of our pants." Elliot said and my eyes widened. I'm pretty sure Dez's did aswell. "Because, I really need it."

That was all he had to say to make me realize.

...did Ally and I ever make love?

* * *

*Ally's POV*

"Trish, you really do freak me out when you do those things." Cassidy tells Trish and I nod in agreement. "Yeah, it's kind of scarier than the regular scary movies. I don't believe that's suppose to be accurate." I say. Trish shrugged. "Anyways, let's talk about the real reason we came out here." She says and I groan while Cassisy is cheering. "Alright, so how did it feel when he asked you?" Trish asked and I shrugged. "I really don't know. It was as if he was marrying me, but he wasn't marrying. That was the whole point in that. The whole point in that was so that he can call me his girlfriend. I'm actually happy, because he actually had the courage to do that." I say in one huge statement. Trish and Cassidy nod as we turn the corner. "Okay, so have you two...ya know...had sex yet?" Trish suddenly ask and I froze. Trish and Cassidy stopped walking. I just stood there looking at Trish in...I don't know blankness. "N-no. We're not ready for that yet." I say to her and Cassidy gasped. "Oh my gosh, you never had sex before?" She asked and I looked at her wierd. "Whhhhaaaattttt!" I say nervously. "I had sex before. DUH! How did I get pregnant with Alex?" Cassidy shakes her head at me. "You never had sex. You want to know how I know?" She asked me and I nodded. "Um...because, I work at a Hospital District building. That means that I can see everybody's medical information in the filed papers. I, personally, looked at yours. And yours said that you never had a child." She said and I gasped. "Well...I would've asked you back there but I wanted to wait and ask you?" She finished and I slide down the wall that I'm in front of.

"Ally, is this all true?" Trish asked me and I nod my head. Trish shakes her head. "H-how?" She asked. I sighed. "Okay, okay. I lied about the true story of me and Aiden. Actually, Dallas is the father but the child is not mine. It was from another woman that he got pregnant. Dallas didn't know that it was someone else's. He always thought it was mine and his. I would've told Dallas the truth but I didn't want to lose Aiden. He was such a good child. I kept him with me and I just made up stories so that I could cover up his and my backgrounds. (Sigh) I love him so much and I won't let anything keep me apart from him. So no, he's not my child but he's like my child. Plus, he was instantly put into my care because Dallas was in the relationship with me. They said that it would be best if I would keep him and I didn't object." I say all in one statement. Trish just looks at me with sad eyes and hugs me. "You know that you have to tell Austin right?" She said and I nod my head inside her chest.

"...yeah, I know."

_-Back at the House...in front of House Door-_

"Alright, you can do this Alls." Trish tells me and I nod. I turn to Cassidy and smile which she gladly returns back. I took a deep breath before walking into the house door. As soon as I walk in, I see the boys sitting on the couch watching one of the episodes from The Walking Dead **(3).** "Hey." I say akwardly. All the boys put there attention on me. I smile akwardly more like nervously. "Why don't we head up to bed?" I hear Cassidy suggest and Elliot agrees with her. "Yeah, let's head up to bed."

Everyone walked upstairs. I checked on the boys to see that they were asleep. Whew! Atleast Trish wont pull there property out, because I wouldn't be able to live with that one. "Um guys...I only have two extra bedrooms besides the ones that are full." Austin says and I raise up my hand. "How about Cassidy and Elliot in one bedroom, Dez in the other, and Trish could sleep in my room." I say and Trish raises her hand this time. "So, where will you be sleeping?" She asked and I mentally face-palm. "With me, of course." Austin says quickly before pushing me into his bedroom.

Once we're inside, I see how neat he is? Wow...never knew boys could be so neat. "So...what did you want to talk about?" Austin asked out of nowhere and I sigh. "Okay, promise you won't freak out." I say and Austin makes his face become confused. "Um...it depends." He says. "Are you cheating on me?" He asked NAD I shake my head. "No but...um...but...Aidenisnotmyson." I say all scrambled up. Austin shakes his head. "I can't here you babe." He says and tells me to repeat what I was trying to say. I take one big breath. "Aiden is not my real son. He is Dallas's son, not mine." I say a little more slower and Austin's mouthed flew wide open. "So...he's like adopted now or something right?" He asked and I use my hand as a gesture. "Well...kind of. The police and federal unit said that I might as well keep him since I was closer to him as a mommy than his real mom. His real mom just dropped him off and left. I think she was just trying to have sex with everybody and just leaving." I say and Austin chuckles. "You know that you just described a whore, right?" He said and I nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that one out myself."

"So, that means that you never had sex, right?" Austin asked me and I sadly nod my head. I see Austin's mouth shift upwards. "So then I'll be your first." He says and I suddenly feel a soft hand on the back of my shirt. I gasp as I look up into Austin's eyes. "Should we go ahead and do this tonight or do you want to wait?" Austin says and I knew that he wanted this badly, but was I ready? "Um...well, this is kind of like the only alone time that we would have anyways." I say and Austin beamed up. "Well then...that answers my question." He says and my pink tank top is quickly thrown to the floor. I feel him unclasp my bra and I let out a huge breath. "It's okay. I won't hurt ya." Austin says in a soothing voice and I nod slowly. He then grabs my hand and puts it on his belt. "It's your choice." He tells me and my breath hitched. "Okay." I say and slowly take his belt off. I throw it to the floor and then I felt Austin's hands on my belt. Now, I'm suddenly getting the energy that I needed to be feeling. He throws my belt on the ground and then my pants are tossed away somewhere. "Hey, it's not fair that I have all my clothes off except my panties on. And you have everything on still." I say and Austin mentally face-palms. "Oh right," he says and quickly undress himself. "Now, where were we." He says and gets I to the bed on top of me.

"Wow, I never knew you was that big." I said quietly to myself and I felt Austin's vibrations in his chest. He was laughing. "Wow, it looks like someone is eager. Let's get you out of the pink panties of yours."

...and with that, my last piece of clothing is tossed to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: That's the finale. I think it was pretty cool to end it on a happy note for both Austin and Ally. You didn't see the Ally and Aiden thing coming did ya? I wanted to add Elliot, Cameron, and Cassidy in this one because they weren't in a lot of ones. Also, Trish and Dez might have a romance brewing but you will just have to wait and see. The season 3 premiere will be on November 30th. I actually already have the chapter ready, but I'm not posting it until that specific Saturday. It's gonna be wild and short, but I'm gonna have chapters rolling out every week from then on. I can't wait for you guys to see it! Anyways, I hope you liked the finale. I stayed up to 12:35 creating this.**

**Okay, so I would like to do one of those future things. Tell me what you would like to happen in the future and I can guarantee that I'll make that happen.**

***Dont own The Butterfly Song***

**(1) I do not own Transformers.**

**(2) I do not own Disney's Phineas and Ferb!**

**(3) I only watched three episodes of this. I wanted to watch more, but I always get tied up in things. Oh, and I don't own this.**

**Until November 30th...R5Auslly**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Author's note at the bottom. -EnvyNV out!**

* * *

**_*Note: This chapter is created by EnvyNV...this is the start of season 3!-Ha that rhymed. Anyways, everyone lets welcome my partner back! So...please PM her if you think thw chapter is great. I mean...I think it's absolutely great...oh and we also have a little vote at the bottom. I decided to post it earlier, because I got several reviews requesting for it. I want you to vote at the end and I'll have a newer chapter posted by tonight or this weekend maybe. But, I need the reviews about the votes very fast!_**

**_-hope you enjoy!...R5Auslly_**

* * *

14.) _Fake Mustache (November 30...well November 11)_  
-Austin decides to wake up his 'family' with laughter. So, what does he do? Oh yeah...he goes and buy two fake mustaches. One for him and the other for  
How will Ally react to these two goofballs? **Season Three Premiere.**

* * *

Chapter 14:** Fake Mustaches**

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up and suddenly it felt like the angels were calling me. _The Mustache Angels_. I quickly scurried out of bed and picked up Aiden as I went. "Where are we going, daddy?" I winced.

...Seriously, I gotta figure out why he calls me that!

"To get something to surprise mommy," I respond picking out his clothes. Blue hoodie, black shirt that says, "Made to ride," with a green race car on it, skinny jeans, and blue high tops. Ummm, does anyone find it ironic that these are the exact same clothes I had as a kid? No? Okay then...

In case you're wondering, I'm wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt, white shirt underneath, skinny jeans, green high tops, my whistle necklace and my signature leather jacket. Hey, just 'cause I'm a sort-of grown man, doesn't mean I have to dress like a 40-year-old.

"What surprise?" My 'son' asked.

I smirk, "Don't worry Aids, it'll be good..."

**[TIMESKIP]**

By the time we got home, it was almost noon. Damn, Ally sure can sleep...  
"You ready, Aiden?" he glared at me, "Sorry, Aids?"

"Yup!" He responds happily.

We tip-toed up the stairs and to where Ally is. I carefully open the door and let Aiden slip in. We look in to see Ally curled up in a little ball, her hair tied up in a bun. Wow, she looks even more adorable asleep...

"Hey!" Aiden's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He gestures to the bed. I nod.

"SURPRISE!" We yell, probably waking up the entire neighborhood. "Ahhh!" Ally falls off the bed. Aiden and I burst into laughter. "Hey! What was-" She cuts herself off when she noticed us. She dissolved into giggles.

"Really?" We both nod, and give each other a look.

I clear my throat, "We mustache you a question." I give her a lame pun. She shakes her head, "Can you shave it for later?" She plays along. Aiden looks confused, "Shave what?" Ally and I laugh.

Oh innocence...

"Nothing Aids," I told him. "But first..." I tackle Ally onto the bed and start tickling her. She bursts out laughing. "Austin! Austin! Stop!" She squeals. Huh, I never knew she was ticklish...

"Aiden help!" She pleads. Aiden gets on the bed and helps me with tickling her.  
"Gee thanks," she thanks Aiden sarcastically. "You're welcome!" He replies. Make note, teach him about sarcasm.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy!" She cries. I let her go, and she tackles me onto the bed. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Huh, I never knew you were ticklish," Ally comments. "Aiden, Aiden, help!" I beg between laughs. He actually helps me, trying to get me out of Ally's grip.  
"Seriously Aiden? You help him?" Ally shakes her head.

"Alright, alright, mercy," I tell her. When she gets off of me, I put my hand out.  
"Truce?" She nods and shakes my head, "Truce."

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand," I start. Ally looks at me like I'm crazy.  
I roll my eyes, "Hey, I went to school too." Aiden giggles whilst Ally rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Ally nods, "Okay, what is it?"

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you-"

* * *

**Done! So, I tried to make this chapter family friendly and funny. Anyways, here are what I was thinking...**

**1)** "if you wanted to go on a date with me."  
**2)** "if you wanted to record a demo with me." (He overheard Ally singing the day before)  
**3)** "if you could consider letting adopt Aiden, so we could raise him together."

**I'm thinking maybe we should let you guys vote! For which one you all want! What'cha think? Sorry it was short, I just REALLY wanted to end it there. Put the number that you want.**

**...anyways, put your review with the number that you want to happen. And we'll have that new chapter up in like two hours props! -EnvyNV out!**


End file.
